


Her Blood Upon The Rose

by Blood_red_wolf (MotherofVampires)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Klaus Mikaelson, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Hybrids, Love, Magic, New Orleans, POV Third Person Limited, Pining Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Revenge, Romance, Slow Burn, Soft only for his lover, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/Blood_red_wolf
Summary: Do you know what it's like? To watch your love and life be ripped from your grasp as everything you've ever known goes up in flames? Would the fire within ignite a hero, committed to protect others from the same fate? Or would a beast awaken, set on destroying the world as it destroyed you?Klaus Mikaelson lost everything when he lost Juliana. The feel of her blood on his hands, the sound of her dying breath haunting him still, centuries later. So how is it possible she arrived in New Orleans alive and well? Where has she been and how did she survive? Will she come for Klaus's life as all the others? Or will they reignite the passion stolen from them all those years ago as they unleash a storm of fire and blood to reclaim their kingdom?





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for checking out my fic! I just want to leave a couple FYIs here.
> 
> 1) This fic will be exploring Klaus's darker and more animalistic side. I hated how he devolved into a little puppy that hinged on Elijah's every word towards the end of the series, so he will be within character, but experiencing different character growth.
> 
> 2) I'll be following canon events but they will be out of order and sometimes carried out by different people for different motivations. It's for this reason it's tagged as both AU and canon divergent
> 
> 3) Starving writer: please feed with comments ♥️. Seriously though, I love talking to my readers so don't be shy of you wanna leave a comment.

 

The first snowfall of the year once held such a majestic vision. As though a blanket of purity and innocence cleansed the land. With the frozen beauty came the promise of renewal, a hopeful dream of things to come. The white canvas held a promise of hope until the day it turned red.

 

Juliana knew only love and laughter growing up in her small village. Her brilliant smile and warm heart drew many to her, but none so close as the Mikaelsons. A young girl of nearly five years old, she did not see the Mikaelson children as strangers or outsiders when they claimed a home outside the village walls, but as newfound friends.

 

To those who didn't know better, Juliana and the children would have passed for siblings, their friendship growing closer to kinship each day they spent together; but while Juliana shared a meaningful bond with the oldest, Elijah, and his sister, Rebekah, the truly special bond lay with the middle brother, Niklaus. A unique spark existed between them and it continued to deepen as they grew older. Juliana kindled a fire within Niklaus as he fed her carefree, adventurous spirit.  

 

As the seasons turned, and she grew older, Juliana spent more time with the Mikaelsons than anyone else. With that time came maturity; bonds grew deeper and friendship evolved into affection, but affection is a dangerous thing in a land of beasts.

 

Despite the seemingly joyful life the children knew, their home held a dark secret.

 

“Mother says we aren't to venture into the woods at night." Rebekah constantly reminded them.

 

“Oh, come now, Sister." Niklaus would always wave her off. “Those are fairy tales told by parents to scare their unruly children into bed."

 

Juliana never believed the stories, no matter how many times her mother and father regaled her with them. Even Esther Mikaelson warned the children of the dangers lurking beneath a full moon, but the warnings fell on deaf ears. After all, when has danger failed to entice children who knew better?

 

ii

 

Amber eyes surveyed the trees lining both sides of the road; little had changed in Juliana's six year absence. Her grip tightened around her horse's reins; rough leather edges scraping her calloused skin, her jaw clenching. This is the place everything changed.

 

 _Niklaus we shouldn't be here, it's a full moon_ Fear laced Elijah's words despite his attempt to hide it.

 

Fifteen-year-old Niklaus seemed so confident, and courageous; Juliana would have followed him to the ends of the Earth had he asked.

 

The closer the Juliana rode to the open field, the louder the memory grew. Echoes of vicious snarls and gnashing teeth floated on the air, the image of two glowing golden eyes as vivid as that night.

 

Juliana's chest grew heavy, her breathing shallow. Her teeth ground together as the memory of one sound drowned out the rest of her thoughts: Fourteen-year-old Rebekah's horrified screech. _Run!_

 

Another scream rang from the trees, louder, _present_. Juliana straightened, her hand steadying her mount, her eyes scanning the horizon as the air stilled. Time passed, and she heard nothing. Had she imagined the scream?

 

A howl cut the tension-filled air, followed by another cry of distress. This was real, someone was in danger.

 

Spurring her mount forward, Juliana raced across the open field. The howls and snarls confirmed the fear she desperately pushed back. Wolves inhabited the forest. Movement caught her gaze, a small boy running through the trees, the wolves closing fast.

 

Eyes widening, Juliana’s fingers dropped to her saddle, releasing the leather strap and freeing  her simple wooden bow. Without hesitation, her other hand wrapped the reins around the saddle horn before nocking an arrow and taking aim. “To me, little one!" She called, her body moving to match the rhythm of her steed. Her eyes narrowing, she lifted her weapon, her thumb brushing against her cheek as she slowly exhaled.

 

Without a sound, the arrow flew through  the trees in pursuit of its mark; a loud yelp confirmation of Juliana's flawless aim. When a young boy burst from the greenery, Juliana's steed threw his head and reared, forcing her to lower her bow and pull him around.

 

Growling in anxious frustration, she turned her mount back toward the young boy running for her. “Don't stop!" She commanded, pulling another arrow from her quiver and nocking it.

 

A second wolf leapt from the trees, his attention fixed on the child. The corner of Juliana's lip pulled into a smirk as she released the second arrow; a second shot true to aim.

 

Another yelp split the air as the arrow pierced the predator's chest, his body falling forward as his legs gave out.

 

“Stay behind me." She ordered, another arrow readied.

 

The rest of the pack prowled behind the treeline, a third wolf stepping into the sunlight, gaze locked on Juliana. Lifting her bow, she pulled the string once more, holding the animal's eyes: a challenge the wolf chose not to accept. With a snarl, the remaining wolves backed away, returning to the forest.

 

“Thank you." The young boy's voice trembled as he panted. "You saved me.”

 

"You shouldn't have been out here alone." Juliana reprimanded, pursing her lips at the unintended harshness.

 

“I wasn't. My brothers were teaching me to track, and I wandered off. I didn't mean to go so far.”

 

“Henrik!" A frantic voice called out, another figure breaking from the trees. “Oh, thank the gods, Elijah, he's here!"

 

Juliana watched the young man run toward the child, his blonde hair pulled back and out of his crystal blue eyes. The horse shook his head as the newcomer slid to his knees in front of Henrik, his hands gripping the child's arms with authority. “What were you thinking? Do you know what mother and father would do if anything happened to you?”

 

Juliana cocked her head when she recognized the voice. "Niklaus?”

 

The young man stiffened before hesitantly facing her. Disbelief clouded his features, his jaw falling slack as he watched her dismount. “I don't believe it. Juliana, is it you?"

 

"It's been some time, Niklaus.”

 

A wide smile broke across his face, his arms spread before pulling her into a strong embrace. “I have missed you dearly. When you left without so much as a goodbye- I feared the worst.”

 

Juliana's eyes slipped shut as she wrapped her arms around him. The smell of leather and pine filled her nostrils, the scruff on his strong jaw brushing against her cheek. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until this moment.

 

“Niklaus! Henrik!" Another young man, slightly older than Juliana, ran toward them, his eyes as dark as his shoulder-length hair. “You're all right?"

 

Heat flooded her cheeks as she met Niklaus's eyes when he pulled away, his arm remaining draped around her shoulders. The boys she remembered had grown into fine young men, well built and handsome. “Elijah, I'm glad to see you are well.”

 

“You know her?" Henrik's small voice reminded Juliana of his presence.

 

A fond smile spread on Niklaus's lips. “Juliana is a very dear friend of ours. Her mother sent her away six years ago to learn a trade,” he smirked, his attention returning to Juliana. "Herbalism, wasn't it?"

 

“Seems she learned more than remedies for the sick and ailing.” Elijah's gaze flickered to the bow in her hand, a glimpse of pride in his eyes.

 

“Yes, well," Juliana chuckled. "I was lucky to be in a childless home. They were eager to pass on their trade to anyone with ability. It doesn't help much to make weapons and not have the ability to test them.”

 

"Based on the accuracy of your arrows, I'd say you took to it quite well.” Niklaus cocked his head toward his older brother. "I wager we could get a decent price for the pelt alone. A single shot leaves it nearly intact.”

 

“There's another beyond the trees." Her blonde braid fell over her shoulder as she gestured. “Henrik, was it? You need to stay closer to your brothers next time. The gods blessed you by having me here, you may not be so lucky again.”

 

“Henrik, come with me." Elijah prodded his little brother as he turned toward the fallen animal. “Let us see if this creature is salvageable.”

 

“Come back with us." Niklaus nearly begged. "Mother would love to see you, and Rebekah as well.”

 

"I should get home.” Juliana rested a hand on her steed's neck, his fur damp but soft.

 

"Then allow me to see you." He shifted to stand at the horse's muzzle, his hand stroking the animal's face. “Tonight?"

 

An involuntary grin danced on her lips, her fingers toying with the coarse mane falling over her hand. “Klaus, I don't know-”

 

"I'll sneak to your window, just like the old days.”

 

She sighed, amusingly defeated. “You won't listen either way, will you?”

 

Beaming, Niklaus bowed with exaggeration, one hand remaining on the horse's reins to steady him as Juliana mounted. “Six years and you still know me so well."

 

ii

 

"You're back.” Venom dripped from the slurred words as Juliana laid eyes upon her mother. "I told them not to send you back."

 

“Honoring a given word is difficult when you're dead, Mother." Juliana looked away, the stench of ale wafting from her mother almost causing her to bowl over. “I have nowhere else to go."

 

Her mother glanced to the setting sun as she slumped against the door frame. “If you stay here, you'll earn your keep harvesting the herbs I sell in the village. Maybe you'll prove more than useless in time.”

 

The lump in Juliana's throat threatened to choke her, the tears welling in her eyes blurring her vision. She didn't need to look at her mother see the hatred she bore. Did she believe Juliana _wanted_ her father to die? That she planned his death and chose to find the werewolf that night? She opened her mouth, but the words refused to come, her head nodding in agreement instead as her mother stood aside.

 

“Take the back room. You'll begin work in the morning.”

 

Night came, but Juliana found no rest. The simple bed beside the window was still covered by the bear skin her father gifted her, his image replaying in her mind as she held the lush fur against her face. He was everything to them, his love and courage always pushing her to become more, to face her fears. With him behind her, Juliana could be fearless.

 

“A face as lovely as yours should never be wet with tears." Klaus's voice whispered beside her.

 

Startled, Juliana hugged the fur blanket, sighing in relief when she saw his moonlit face. “You shouldn't be here."

 

“I know how to sneak about, remember?”

 

Juliana's nervous glance flashed to the main room, the shadows beneath the door indicative of the fire still burning. “If she finds you here-"

 

“Juliana." Klaus's hand reached through the small opening. “I'm aware of your mother's habits, as is the entire village.” He wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing gently. “Your absence has changed nothing in my eyes, or in the eyes of my family.”

 

"Klaus, everything has changed. We're not children anymore, playing in some fantasy and dreaming about the future.”

 

"Juliana, we may have grown older, but when I look at you, my feelings are the same. You will always have shelter with me.”

 

A short gasp escaped Juliana as a sharp pounding against the wooden door, followed by unintelligible mumbling interrupted them.

 

“Do you remember what you said that night?" Klaus whispered, his brows turned up.

 

"I do, but Klaus-" she stared at him. She wanted to believe the words he spoke still rang true, she needed that small glimmer of hope, but she knew better. Dreams were for children, now her life was about survival.

 

“If you can't believe my words, I'll show you with action. This won't be our last meeting.” He pulled his hands away, backing from the window. He smiled a final time before jogging back toward the woods.

 

Juliana watched him return to the trees before lying down, her eyes fixed on the roof. How could a homecoming be so joyful and devastating at the same time? Perhaps things would be better if the wolf had torn her to shreds that night. Was it too much to wish it?

 

ii

 

Heavy fog slithered through the waste-high grass, the full moon illuminating the night sky. The deathly silence suffocated Juliana, her wide eyes searching for the source of the unspoken terror crawling along her spine.

 

Her breath caught as a low growl rumbled through the night air, two glowing golden eyes focused on her. _Run._ The beast moved toward her, his glistening white teeth reflecting the moonlight. _Run or you'll die!_ Her cheeks burned with hot tears as her mind screamed at her legs to turn, to run, but her body refused to listen, petrified.

 

Time slowed as the black beast emerged from the woods, his snarling jaws dripping with blood. Was this how she would die?

 

Rebekah's voice broke the trance clouding her thoughts, the screamed words shattering the monster's murderous hold and spurring Juliana to flee.

 

 _Juliana run!_ The words dragged out.

 

Throwing its head up, the massive wolf gave chase, closing the distance with impossible speed. Juliana's chest heaved, her breaths coming in short bursts as she pushed herself forward. _Faster. Faster!_

 

She grunted as her feet caught her dress, forcing her to the ground. Her death was certain, the wolf would be on her any second, his bloodthirsty mouth clamped around her throat. Would it hurt? Would she die quickly?

 

Rolling to face her pursuer, Juliana stared as the monster leapt the remaining distance, his claws outstretched and mouth open.

 

Without warning, a second wolf sprang from the shadows, tackling her pursuer and viciously mauling him. The hands pulling Juliana to her feet and toward safety barely registered as she stared at the massive creatures, rolling in a battle of gnashing teeth and ripping claws. Cries of pain rang out as blood painted the grass and fur flew through the air.

 

 _Juliana, get up!_ The voice sounded distant now, muffled.

 

_Get up…_

 

“Get up!"

 

A blunt force rammed into her ribs, causing her body to curl as she jolted awake; the same way she was forced awake every morning since she came home two months ago. Her eyes struggled to focus on her mother's blurry figure standing over her, broomstick in hand.

 

“The herbs won't tend themselves. Get to work! I'll be back after sunset and I expect your work to be finished.”

 

Juliana nodded, the lump in her throat blocking any words from forming. Where tears once formed in the corners of her eyes, now remained dry. She had grown more numb with each slap, kick, and blow until the abuse became natural, expected.

 

She sighed lightly as she stood, the pain radiating through her body as she lifted her shirt. Amber eyes followed her fingertips as she surveyed her bruised torso, some fresh and some nearly healed, but all inflicted in a drunken rage. Her only comfort came when she saw those kind blue eyes hidden behind strands of blonde hair each night. Sometimes it would he she who snuck into the night, Esther welcoming her into their home without reservation. Rebekah would braid her hair as they gossiped about the boys, Henrik always eager to show Juliana the wooden figures Klaus carved for him.

 

Elijah and Niklaus enjoyed challenging her to archery contests where she often allowed them to win. But the times she truly cherished came when the others had fallen asleep and only Niklaus remained with her. Sometimes they would talk and others they would lie in silence and watch the stars. Being among them seemed natural and Juliana often forgot she had been away at all.

 

 _Tell me what you desire, and I'll see it through._ She remembered his words from the night before, the fire dancing in his gaze as he stared at her with utter adoration.  

 

 _Take me away from here._ Juliana's lip quivered as she remembered trying to control the tremble in her voice. _Take me far away from this, from everything. I'm so tired of hurting, Klaus._

 

Her chest tightened when she recalled the feel of his touch on her side and her instinctive withdrawal; the realization twisting his face as his eyes went wide. She tilted her head, her thoughts remaining with his expression, not one of surprise or shock, but rather, recognition and familiarity. Klaus _knew_ her reaction as though he had reacted in the same manner at some point.

 

Pulling on her clothes for the day, she gave one last glance to the looking glass before heading outside. The autumn sun did little to warm the earth below, the leaves falling from the trees like rain. Juliana sighed, her hands twirling her golden hair into a braid, small strands falling loose to frame her face. Her mother may run the apothecary, but Juliana ensured the shop's survival. Allowing her mother to believe she forced Juliana to tend the herbs and flowers was a small price for the serenity brought by the garden.

 

Sitting among the flowers, Juliana's hand wandered to lump beneath her leather vest. Her eyes slipped shut, her mind drifting as fingertips brushed the silken petals of a white rose; a gift from Klaus the night he confessed his heart.

 

_The white rose is the rarest of all. A delicate beauty, much like you, Juliana._

 

As the day passed, Juliana noticed a quiet settling in the surrounding land. The birds had not sung, the deer had not passed through the trees. A sense of unease stirred within, heightened when rapid hoofbeats caught her attention, her brow furrowing as a small Chestnut raced toward her.

 

“Elijah? What is it? What's going on?" She stood, concerned.

 

Elijah panted, his dark hair stuck to his soaked face, his widened gaze frantic. “Is Henrik here? Have you seen him?"

 

Juliana's chest tightened as fear clutched her spine. “No, he's not here, I haven't seen him at all today.” She glanced toward the horizon, the sun fading beyond the forest. “He's not hiding in the barn? Or playing by the creek?

 

"No, we've scoured our home. Niklaus is checking the woods, we hoped he snuck off to see you-” his voice caught, his eyes blinking to fight back the worried tears.

 

“Elijah, it's nearly dark." Juliana's stomach churned as she realized the intensity of the situation. “It's a full moon tonight! We have to find him!”

 

Heart threatening to leap from her chest, Juliana threw her bow and quiver over her head before climbing onto her stallion bareback. Her head shook as she forced her mind to focus, commanding her mount forward.

 

“I'll take the East road by the field and circle around." Her amber gaze sharpened, confidence disguising the gnawing terror beneath her composure. “We'll find him, Elijah."

 

"I dare not believe it, Juliana, but he spoke of wanting to see the wolves change. I thought I had convinced him otherwise, but now I'm uncertain.”

 

"The field.” Her face paled. "Find Niklaus and meet me there."

 

Elijah nodded, turning his mare.

 

"And Elijah," she steadied her stallion. “Pray we're not too late.”

 

ii

 

Stars slowly emerged in the night sky as the brilliant hues of the sunset gave way to the darkness. Knuckles white, Juliana clutched the leather reins until the coarse edges dug into her sweating palms; this couldn't be happening again. Juliana's legs squeezed as her mount huffed, his short exhales matching the furious pounding of his hooves.

 

Movement in the dusk light caught her eye, short but there, and _big_. Pulling her steed to a halt with one hand, she stroked his neck reassuringly with the other, his soaked fur hot against her touch. The horse knickered, prancing as his ears laid flat against his head.

 

A vicious growl ripped through the air, Juliana's mount rearing up and tossing her off. Her shoulder broke the fall, the dust coating her lips and stinging her eyes as the dull pain radiated down her side as she watched the animal run into the night. She groaned, her hand sliding across the ground before her fingers curled around the smooth curvature of her bow, unharmed in the fall. Her eyes rose to the trees, her heart beating like a drum as sweat dripped down her face. Her body wanted to run; she knew what that was even if it terrified her to admit it. Henrik was still out there, and if she didn't chase after the beast that spooked her horse now, she never would.

 

Pushing herself up, she lurched forward, removing the chance to second guess herself. Her mind focused on the boy, defenseless, naïve, barely younger than she had been that night. She _had_ to find him.

 

A scream echoed, and Juliana turned to follow it. She lost track of her own position, only focused  on the hunt. Stopping suddenly, Juliana stood at the edge of the field; the very place everything changed six years ago. Time slowed to a standstill, her own panting the only sound she heard. Her widened eyes stared at the jerking movements of the hulking creature in the center of the open field, its profile highlighted beneath the full moon: a wolf. Her gaze hesitantly moved to the figure holding the animal's attention, a myriad of emotions crashing over her with the realization and recognition of the small form. Fear told her to run, horror told her to scream, despair told her to cry, but one emotion roared louder than all the rest; one emotion fueled her courage as she withdrew a silver tipped arrow: _rage_.

 

Lips pulled back in a snarl, Juliana stepped into the moonlight, an arrow drawn. Bones crunched as the predator's fangs dripped red, Henrik's small body almost entirely torn apart. With a shout, Juliana released the arrow, the monstrous wolf howling as it pierced his side. Furious golden eyes bared down on her, the beast turning to face his assailant Three wide, silver scars stretched across his snout, an old bite wound from a fight long since finished.

 

“You." Juliana breathed, her mind flashing to her own encounter all those years ago.

 

The wolf's murderous stare flashed with recognition, a smug expression exposing his dripping fangs. A snarl rumbled from his throat as the monster bolted forward, only to stumble as an arrow penetrated his shoulder.

 

“Juliana, run!" Klaus's command echoed in the darkness.

 

Seething fury filled every movement of the beast, his head whipping toward Niklaus. Blood dripped down the deep brown fur as it rose, undecided on which direction to attack.

 

Short, determined breaths hissed through Juliana's teeth, her eyes never wandering from the animal. “You killed my father."

 

The wolf whipped his head toward her, pride glistening in its golden gaze.

 

“You killed Henrik." Heart pounding, her fingers remained steady as she pulled another arrow from her quiver and placed it against her bow. She no longer felt fear, but instead exhilaration. This was no demon as her childhood memories told her; this was a mortal beast, and mortal beasts bleed—mortal beasts _die_. “Now it's your turn."

 

Lunging forward, the wolf roared, his jaws open as his paws left the ground and reached for the Juliana.

 

With a chuckle, Juliana released her arrow, unwavering as the arrowhead entered his open jaw and pierced the back of the wolf's throat, exiting through his skull. The beast landed with a thud, rolling over the grass before stopping shy of where she stood, his blood pooling beneath him. She stared at her kill, pride and disgust clashing within until an agonized cry reminded her of the casualty.

 

Cradling his younger brother, Klaus rocked from side to side, crying out in mourning. Elijah knelt beside them, his hands pressed together and covering his mouth as he stared at the lifeless child.

 

“It's not your fault." Juliana sat beside Klaus, her hand on his shoulder. She fought the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, her stomach twisting as her heart broke. She had seen many sides of the Mikaelson boys, but she had never seen them cry. Her own face twisted as her eyes wandered Klaus's crumpled expression, agony contorting the face of the man she loved and nothing she could do about it.

 

“I should have been here." Klaus choked out. “I was to watch him, I should have taken him seriously when he said he wanted to see the wolves turn, I should have–I should have–”

 

"Niklaus, look at me.” Juliana's cheeks burned as tears streamed down her face. Her hands held his cheeks, her thumbs wiping his own tears as she turned his gaze to her. “This is _not_ your fault. Henrik was adventurous, nothing scared him, and do you know why? Because of you.” She flashed a kind grin to Elijah, tears finally falling from his eyes. “And you, Elijah. You may not have heard him, but he always told me how brave his brothers were and how he wanted to be just like them. He admired you both for your strength, loyalty, fearlessness. The fault lies with the monster who did this, and it is dead, with an arrow in its skull.”

 

"We need to take him back." Elijah inhaled sharply to stifle a sob. “Juliana, please, allow me to escort you home.”

 

“No," Klaus whispered, his eyes closing as fresh tears fell. “You know what awaits her in that house, and she is as much a part of our family as any. She killed the wolf, she should come with us.”

  
“I would be honored to be a part of his pyre, but Elijah is right. This is a matter of blood; your family needs to mourn.” She exhaled sharply, her breath shaking. "I will endure, Niklaus. Come to me when things have settled."


	2. Up In Flames

 

 

 

 

The next three days brought an unnerving silence. Juliana's mother suffered no explanation for her daughter's extended absence, the death of the youngest Mikaelson nearly celebrated in the woman's eyes when she heard.

As welcome as she was in the Mikaelson home, Juliana knew they still had secrets. Rebekah had confided in her about Esther's dabbling in the dark arts, Juliana's stomach churning at the thought of what that could mean. Was Esther a necromancer? Would she summon spirits to bring Henrik back from the dead? Would Mikael force her to offer another child in Henrik's place? She had seen the bruises Klaus tried to hide from her, the same ones she tried to hide on her own body; the disdain in Mikael's tone when he spoke down to his son, as though Klaus was to blame for every hardship. She wept for the loss of Henrik but feared for the rest of their safety.

Juliana's thoughts consumed her as she sat outside in the growing cold, waiting for a sign a familiar face, anything. She used to enjoy the changing seasons, but now they seem to only bring death and devastation.

She sat cross-legged in the soft grass beside the barn, her amber eyes wandered the wilting petals of her white rose, the edges no longer soft but crusted and rough. Her mind had drifted to the days before, while questioning the days ahead when a low whine interrupted her, her head snapping up.

A large black wolf stood silhouetted in the tree line, his golden eyes fixed on Juliana. Blood stained the fur around his mouth, but he displayed no form of aggression, instead, his ears lowered, his expression pleading for acceptance.

Juliana stared at the wolf as he lifted his head, a small pendant around his neck catching her eye. Disbelief gripped her while curiosity moved her toward the animal. There was a familiarity about him, something unexplainable yet undeniable, and it intensified as she saw the detail of the object around his neck: a wolf's claw, the very one she had gifted Klaus a fortnight ago; the pendant once belonging to her father.

Her wide-eyed stare darted to his unwavering expression, his short breaths rushing over her face. Juliana raised a trembling hand, hesitating to reach for him. “Niklaus?"

The wolf sat, lowering his head into her hand.

Blinking back tears, Juliana gripped the soft fur burying her hand. “How is this possible? You have to take a human life to trigger the curse.” She paused as Klaus pressed his head against her chest, the musty scent of dirt and blood filling her nostrils. He didn't need to speak for her to understand the pain he desperately tried to convey. “Niklaus, what happened to you?"

Instantly, the wolf raised his head, ears forward as he glared into the forest behind him. Hackles raised, his lips quivered, hinting at the sharpened fangs beneath.

“What is it?"

A moment passed, Klaus continuing to listen before whipping around, his head lifting Juliana to his back before bolting toward the barn.

The outside world melted into a blur, her hands gripping his fur as she clung to him. Before she could grasp what happened, they stood inside the barn, Klaus facing the trees, fangs bared.

“Klaus, there is nothing to fear out there.” She slid from his back and crouched beside him, pulling his head to face her. “Whatever has happened to you, whoever did this, we will figure it out."

His eyes softened for a moment, a mere flicker before hardening once more and returning to woods.

Worry twisted to fear as the situation sank in. Even if this was Niklaus, he was a wolf; wolves are wild and rabid, yet he recognized her and maintained his mind. Was this the magic Esther was capable of? “I need to get inside. Mother will be returning from the shop soon and-”

Klaus stepped between her and the exit, his stare forward.

"Niklaus, what are you doing?" She frowned, trying to step around him, but he moved with her. “Please, you're scaring me."

Klaus turned to her, his golden eyes saddened. A small whine sounded from his throat before he pressed his head against her chest again.

Pausing, Juliana absorbed the situation. Klaus was afraid, but not of what was out there. He feared for her. If he were there to cause her harm, he'd have done so. “If I stay here tonight will you feel better?”

Klaus nodded to the barn doors.

"All right, I'll close the doors, but you owe me an explanation when this is over.”

With sound of the metal latch locking the doors in place, Klaus seemed to relax, his head lowering before he followed her. A sympathetic smile crossed her face as she sat in a patch of hay. “Werewolves are usually rabid and unthinking. Why do you have so much control?"

Klaus sighed, moving to lie behind her. His eyes slipped shut as he nuzzled the side of his face against her cheek, her warm hands stroking his fur.

“I don't know why I'm asking you questions as though you can answer.” She chuckled quietly as she reclined against him. "Oh my Niklaus," she sighed as his eyes opened and returned to the barn door. “What more must we endure before we can escape this place?"

ii

Soft sunlight fell through the thin cracks of the wooden walls, gently pulling Juliana from her slumber. Groaning, she slid her hand across the floor, the dry straw dragging against her skin. Disheveled strands of golden hair hung in her face as she tried to focus her vision. A moan purred from her lips as she rolled over, sitting up when she realized the wolf was gone.

“Good morning, love."

Shoving her hair from her face, Juliana turned to find Klaus's familiar form sitting in the corner beside the barn doors. She eyed him, the baggy white clothes draped on him bringing a grin to her lips. “You're you again. And– are you wearing my father's old clothes?"

Klaus stood, his arms held out as he admired his garments. "I suppose they must be; I found them in a chest in the loft. I feared I'd startle you should you wake to find me naked when I had fur last you saw.”

"So that was you. Klaus, what happened?” Standing she brushed the loose straw from her clothing.

Before he could answer, the metal latch fell to the floor, one door swinging open. "Don't bother wasting your breath, Boy." The words hissed with loathing malice, a chill racing down Juliana's spine.

“Mikael." Her eyes flickered between the men, Klaus moving to stand between his father and Juliana. “What are you doing here?"

"Father, please, don't do this.”

"I am not your father!” Mikael roared, black veins appearing beneath his eyes. "You are nothing more than an indiscretion by your mother, your transformation confirmed that.” Lips curling back, Mikael stepped toward Klaus. “You will come home and your mother will seal that beast within you.”

“No, please-"

"It is not a request." Mikael's blonde hair framed his aged face, his eyes returning crystal blue as he continued to snarl. “My son is dead because of your kind.”

“His kind? You mean werewolves?" Klaus's panicked glance caused instant regret.

“Your kind. Your entire village is inhabited by these monsters.” Mikael hissed. “If Niklaus won't come of his own accord, perhaps I'll have to remove his hesitation.”

Fear paralyzed her, the weight of Mikael's intentions settling in her mind. Klaus's hand moved behind his back, reaching for her. A fleeting sense of security as their fingers intertwined.

“You won't harm her."

“I don't take orders from you.” Mikael stepped closer. " Stand aside, Boy."

“No."

With a speed too fast to see, Mikael raced for Klaus, his hand gripping Klaus's neck and throwing him through the barn door as though he were weightless.

“Juliana, run!" Niklaus cried, rolling to his feet before lunging forward, throwing Mikael against the wall. "I'll find you! Run and don't look back!"

Klaus's tone held an undaunted ferocity, a command she didn't dare to question. She shook her head, bolting for the woods as adrenaline coursed through her veins.

Time slowed, the forest growing closer as the sounds of fighting faded, Juliana's body seeming to move on its own. Her mind remained in a trance, replaying the events in an attempt to grasp the reality she found herself in.

The sound of crunching, snapping twigs and rustling leaves, her body falling forward as she tripped on the gnarled root called her mind back. For the first time her body registered the cold, the flakes falling around her to blanket the snow-covered ground. When did it begin snowing? Her fingers quickly numbed beneath the icy coating as she pulled her boot free and pushed herself to her feet. She couldn't stop, not if what she saw was real.

“I wouldn't bother, you can't outrun me." Mikael's voice chilled her far beyond the ice and snow.

Her breaths formed small clouds as she struggled to keep her composure. “Where's Niklaus? What have you done to him?"

“I've put him in his place."

"Why me? What have I done to your family?” She growled, her eyes searching the trees for any sign of Klaus.

"Well, Niklaus cares deeply for you, but if my desire for him to suffer is not reason enough, you carry the blood of a beast, your entire village does. For that, you all must burn.”

Before she could answer, the sound of ripping fabric echoed through her ears, a warm, wet sensation flowing down her stomach. Her eyes fell, burning pain erupting through her body when she saw the blade protruding, her blood running along the steel before dripping to the snow. Her hands moved to hold the wound when Mikael withdrew his blade, her blood slipping through her fingers as her legs gave out.

“No!" Klaus's muffled voice reached Juliana, and a flash of relief washed over her.

She struggled to focus, her vision blurring as she watched Klaus charge Mikael before the same blade ran across Klaus's face, slicing his cheek and lips. Snow flew into the air as Mikael shoved Klaus to the ground before vanishing, Klaus's voice growing further away.

“Juliana? Juliana, no, please, wake up! I'm here, I'm here!"

His voice rang out in the darkness, his arms wrapping around, cradling her, the only warmth against the frigid tendrils pulling her away.

Using what strength she had left, Juliana's eyes fluttered open, Klaus's tear stained, bleeding face filling her gaze. “You're here." She whispered.

“What have I done?” His lip quivered as he held her close, his hand pressing against hers in a futile attempt to slow the bleeding. "I couldn't protect you, Juliana, I couldn't–I can’t–I can't lose you.”

Tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she fought to remain conscious. “Do you… remember our promise?”

“No, no, please, you will be fine, I'll take you to a healer or–or a witch-” he stammered, his eyes flickering between her paling face and her wound.

"Klaus, do you...remember?" His eyes, they're so wet. Don't cry, my love. Please don't cry. Guilt overwhelmed, as his tears fell on her cheeks, his brow pressing against Juliana's. What she wouldn't give to hold him, take his pain with her. Every cell screamed with the desire to stay, to fight, but the darkened void awaiting drowned them out.

He sniffled as blood trickled down his chin, his lip still open from Mikael's blade. “I promise to love you to the ends of the Earth, until time itself falls away.” His hand held her cheek, as a sob escaped his trembling lips. “I'm so sorry, Juliana. I should have been faster, I-”

His words stopped short, her body gathering what strength remained to press her lips against his; the final memory of their bond for him to carry. The sensation of his touch slowly gave way to numbness, but the warmth of his lips against hers, the bittersweet passion coated with the metal taste of his blood reminded her she wasn't gone yet. Remorse wrenched her stomach as she felt him pull away to hold her against his chest; he had lost so much in such a short time, who would be his shelter now?

“Please forgive me, Juliana. Please..."

In an instant, everything fell away, the cold, pain, darkness; now there was simply nothing.

ii

Cold. Frigid shards clawing through her body, the numbness slowly replaced with pins and needles.

Tha-thump

Tha-thump

Wintery air filled her lungs as Juliana gasped, inhaling deeper than ever before. Eyes flying open, she looked around as the dimly lit forest came into view. Had she dreamt it?

Her hesitant gaze found its way down, her brow drawing together at her blood-stained body. Her fingers stuck together, the sense of touch returning to them as she looked over her hands. Flashes of Mikael's blade played before her eyes, the pads of her fingers moving to the hole in her shirt. She huffed in disbelief; the skin beneath held no mark or wound, no sign of injury.

“How is this possible?" She breathed, her boots sliding through the red snow surrounding her as she sat up.

Please forgive me Klaus's brokenhearted plea echoed through her mind as she stood, bracing herself against the tree beside her.

“Niklaus?" She called but received no reply. “Niklaus!" She screamed this time, her eyes glossing over.

A small crunch came from beneath her foot but roared through her ears like thunder. She winced at the sound, pulling back to see the source. Stained scarlet, her rose lay in the snow, several petals scattered around. She paused, grief swelling in her throat as the tips of her fingers brushed the sticky red petals.

A sharp cry pierced her ears, her hands flying to the cover them as a hawk flew overhead; the sound of its flapping wings flooded her ears, drowning out her own thoughts. She scanned sky through the almost bare branches, the bird was gone and with it the overbearing noise.

As she stared at the leaves, Juliana's jaw fell slack; every detail of every leaf displayed in perfect clarity. Although sunset drew near, she saw with ease as though it were midday. Every snowflake drifting to the ground showed exquisite detail, the soft rustling of each landing reaching her ears.

Her head whipped to the side, her focus on the newest, strongest, sensation. The smell of smoke filled her nose as though she stood before the fire, the crackling of the flames crystalline in her ears. Her sharpened gaze wound through the trees as she made her way forward until she stood before her own home. Her mother's footsteps pounded from within, the wood cracking within the fire causing Juliana to flinch as she made her way forward.

Juliana's hands moved to her temples, her head drumming with each step forward. Her ears rang with overlapping sounds beyond the door before her, but that smell–something within her home, an aroma that intoxicated, awakening a hunger like nothing she had ever felt. The hinges creaked as she opened the door, the scent intensifying.

Her vision turning crimson, Juliana tilted her head as she heard a quickening heartbeat and realized it was not her own.

Knives clattered to the floor as her mother released a startled cry, her face twisting from anger to terror. “By the gods! What have you done?"

Juliana straightened at the question, her eyes drawn to the crimson substance dripping from her mother's hand. The same scent flooded her once more; metallic yet sweet, a primal craving stirring within as though her life depended on tasting this nectar.

“What has that Mikaelson witch done to you?"

Juliana's gaze flashed to her mother's face, every bead of sweat perfectly defined, the veins in her neck visible as though her skin were paper thin. “Why do you hate me?"

Her mother swallowed hard, attempting to feign composure. “What did you say?"

Without realizing, Juliana stood over her mother, her hand around the woman's throat. “You have never approved of my interactions with them. You wanted me sheltered and obedient, but father-”

"Your father allowed you to be reckless, and it cost him his life.” She spat, struggling against Juliana's grip.

"There it is.” Juliana grinned, sharpened fangs scraping her lower lip. “You've always blamed me for his death."

“Had you not been in that field with those heathens, your father would not have been out looking for you when he changed. He would have survived that full moon just like the others! You are a mistake! You spoil everything you touch! Your mother got off easy dying during your birth.”

A chill seized Juliana's spine, as she held this woman's stare. The venom in her tone carried truth. “Explain yourself."

The woman scoffed. “Your mother was my sister. She lost too much blood during the delivery, never even held you.”

"And my father? My real father?"

“Oh, my husband was your father. We married when you were barely a year. Your mother never knew his secret, never knew of the change.” She panted, her gaze unwavering. “You took everything from me."

“No." Juliana's mouth opened, her tongue tracing her fangs. “Not yet."

Euphoria flooded her veins, amplified by the horrified scream as her fangs plunged into the woman's soft flesh. Warm and wet, her chin and neck soaked in the overflow of the crimson liquid. From the first drop, a primal hunger claimed her, the more of it flowing over her tongue, the stronger the craving, each swallow rejuvenating her to the core.

Lost in newfound pleasure, Juliana failed to notice her prey fall limp, the life faded from her eyes. Disappointment quickly gave way to satisfaction, sighing as she released the body. A smug grin spread across her blood-soaked mouth as it crumpled on the floor. “Tell my parents hello, would you?"

In this moment, the world around settled–until burning agony threatened to swallow her. A scream ripped from her lungs, coupled by the crunching of bones as her legs gave out.

“What is happening to me?"

Another scream, the pain now in her arms and chest, their shape changing. Gasping between waves of torment, Juliana fought to remain conscious as her body twitched and contorted, determined to take on a new shape.

“What is happening?" She roared again, her eyes locked on her shortening fingers, claws growing and digging into the wooden floor.

Tears streamed down her face as her jaw lengthened, additional teeth growing as she clamped down. Back arching, knees bowing, she cried out, her spine stretching past her body as she thrashed around. Devoured by pain, the howls coming from her lips fell on deaf ears, the realization coming only when the suffering waned and gave way to something else: heat.

Blinking rapidly as she opened her eyes, Juliana found herself surrounded by flames, the bear-skin rug that had once graced the floor now kicked within reach of the fireplace. The flames wasted little time devouring the rug and moving to the wooden walls before spreading throughout the house.

With a snarl, Juliana forced her feet beneath her, stumbling in an attempt to balance on four feet instead of two. A startled yelp escaping as the beams overhead crackled, small chunks falling to ground. The flames spread quickly, a matter of seconds before they claimed the door and only exit from the inferno.

Survival prevailed over shock and fear as Juliana bolted through the flames and out the open door, turning back only once she reached the trees. She stared at the paw prints in the snow, her spirit sinking when she realized the reality: the howls, the paw prints–they belonged to her. Is this what happened to Niklaus? Were Elijah and Rebekah experiencing the same thing? How could so much change in so little time?

The crashing of the caving roof shifted her attention back to the place she once called home before turning into the dark forest; in a matter of hours, her home and her life were up in flames and she was on her own.


	3. New Orleans

 

_ Need you in New Orleans… _

_ Urgent...  _

_ Elijah is in trouble. Call me. _

 

Juliana's eyes glanced to the time in the top right corner of the screen: 11:17p.m. Swallowing hard, she read the texts repeatedly, as though the words would somehow change if she stared long enough. Rebekah knew the consequences should Klaus discover the truth, but she also wouldn't summon her unless there were no other options.

 

The phone icon glared tauntingly as her thumb hovered, twitching with indecision before pressing down. Chest deflating with a heavy sigh while boots tapped anxiously, Juliana lifted the phone to her eat. Each ring churned her stomach, the anticipation swirling like barbed wire constricting her throat.

 

_ Thank God, it worried me you wouldn't call. _ Rebekah's lowered voice came through. 

 

“Are you alone?" Focus kept her voice even, eyes fixed on the white wall across the room.

 

_ Of course. Nik is outside setting fire to his latest display of mischief; it'll occupy him for some time. _

 

Lashes fluttering, a smooth hand dragged across her features. “Who has he killed now?"

 

_ No one of import; at least not yet. Just a few pawns he deemed no longer necessary. _

 

“Then why do you need me?”

 

_ It's Elijah. Nik daggered him and used him as a peace offering to gain favor with Marcel. He says he has a plan but some- _ a pause followed by an exasperated sigh-  _ this would be much easier to explain in person. _

 

“Rebekah, Klaus wouldn't endanger any of you without a plan to make it right-”

 

_ You don't get it! _ Rebekah's agitation masked her fear.  _ Marcel is in possession of the most powerful witch in New Orleans, and they have Elijah! She has my brother! This is not something I want to leave to Niklaus and his tricks.  _

 

Juliana's fingers ran through her silken blonde hair, her lower lip slipping between her teeth. Rebekah had never been one to lose composure, but her shaking voice betrayed. “Does he know?"

 

_ Of course not. Jules, I've kept my promise, and I'll be here to make sure it stays that way. The only way Nik will find out you're alive is if you flaunt yourself in front of him. _ A heavy sigh echoed in the line, Rebekah's tone softening, her voice lowered. _ The severity of my request is not lost on me _ .  _ I can tell you more, but not here, not over the phone.  _

 

Juliana's eyes closed as the scenarios played through her mind. What Rebekah asked was dangerous, albeit tempting. She hadn't laid eyes on her love since that night, but she remembered him perfectly. Could she be in the same city and resist seeking him out? Perhaps death would he welcome if she could only touch him, hear his voice one more time. 

 

_ Elijah loved you like a sister and I still do. Were the situation reversed, we would be there in a heartbeat and you know it. Please, Juliana. Niklaus will be more than distracted with his dealings with Marcel, I promise. _

 

Standing to gaze out the bedroom window, another sigh lowered her shoulders. She always made the worst decisions when she knew better. “I'm on my way. Text me an address to meet you."

 

Ending the call, she slid the phone into her jeans pocket before turning to the bed. She grinned, tongue pressing against the corner of her mouth as she stared at the blood-stained sheets, a shirtless young man tangled in the blankets. “Thanks for the drink, but-” a smirk tugged at her lip, her black leather jacket rustling as it nestled on her shoulders. “Danger calls." 

 

ii

 

"Who's Juliana and what promise have you kept?”

 

"Hayley!” Rebekah clutched her phone, startled as she turned to face the young woman in the doorway behind her. “I thought you were sleeping."

 

“The smell of burning flesh doesn't exactly settle the stomach.” Warm brown eyes framed by deep chocolate lochs focused on her. “What's going on?"

 

“I really-" lips pursed, she clapped her free hand around the base of her other. Hayley was still new, and although she carried Klaus's child, she remained an enigma. “I can't. I'm sorry, nothing personal, but it's just too risky.”

 

Hayley sauntered to the window, lifting her brow as she moved the curtains. “Meaning you're doing something Klaus wouldn't be too happy about?" 

 

"Sometimes helping my brother involves lying to him.” Moving beside Hayley, they peered on Klaus's unmoving form. The flames of the pyre clawed for the night sky, the black cloud of smoke obstructing the crescent moon. “Elijah is in far more danger than my brother could have predicted; I'm not taking any chances with his rescue.”

 

Rubbing her arms, Hayley turned from the window. “Look, I know I'm new around here, but I can keep a secret. If it'll help save Elijah and stop this war brewing with the witches, I want in.”

 

Pursing her lips,  Rebekah shook her head before shoving her phone in her pocket. “For now, you focus on that baby in your tum. And whatever you do, never mention Juliana's name again; not if you want to live to see motherhood.”

 

“Wow, that big of a secret, huh?"

 

Sadness clouded Rebekah's features, her tone lost in reminiscence. “One of many, I'm afraid. Spend enough time with us Mikaelsons and you'll swim in treachery and deceit.”

 

ii

 

New Orleans had changed little in the last three centuries; at least the parts controlled by Marcel and his vampires. One thing that  _ had  _ changed, however, was the lack of werewolf scent. Not an unpleasant change, but still a reminder of how different and similar this place had become, this place Juliana once called home.

 

“This had better he good, Rebekah." An incoherent mumble as she parked her midnight Ducati in the alley behind Rousseau's.

 

The French Quarter was one such section which experienced minimal change, down to the overpowering stench of bourbon and rum filling the air. Memories decades old flitted through her mind, her eyes wandering down the street and along the concrete walls of the adjacent buildings. New Orleans always had a sense of magic, even before it ever received its name, but the tourists wandering the streets and snapping pictures with their phones would never know; they could never see beyond their own selfish desire to be adored.

 

Pulling the front door open, her eyes found Rebekah in clear view at the bar and she hadn't changed. Her blonde hair fell down her back, her deep blue eyes glancing toward the door before returning to the young golden-haired bartender holding her conversation.

 

“-isn't that right, Camille?"

 

Juliana surveyed the bar, making her way through the small crowd of patrons to sit beside Rebekah.

 

“I really need to get my name tag changed.” Camille chuckled. "I much prefer Cami, and it would limit the number of drunk guys who try to hit on me in French.” A smile lightened her expression, her attention on Juliana. “What can I get you?"

 

Had she not known better, Juliana would have mistaken them for sisters as she met Cami's sapphire gaze. “Whiskey, on the rocks."

 

"Rough day, I take it?” Her brow lifted as she reached beneath the counter and pulled out a short glass. 

 

“Not yet.” An expectant sigh rolled from her throat. “Pretty public place to meet.” Juliana leaned forward, her arms resting on the wooden bar.

 

"Play along, I'll explain later.” Rebekah straightened, plastering a smile as Cami placed the drink before Juliana. “Tell me, Cami, aren't you dating Marcel Gerard?" 

 

Tilting her head, Cami leaned against the counter behind her, guarded. “I'm not sure I'd call it dating, maybe closer to–'wooing’. Why, do you know him?" 

 

"He's an old pal-”

 

"Sort of." Juliana interrupted with a smirk, lifting the glass to her lips as Rebekah's daggered gaze flickered in her direction.

 

“Anyway," Rebekah shifted in her seat, her chin resting on her interlaced fingers. “I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender here and thought I'd see what the fuss was about.”

 

An uncomfortable grin flashed across Cami's face before she returned to work, sorting the various bottles and glasses beneath the bar. “Don't get me wrong, he's definitely charming and handsome, but that probably means I should run in the opposite direction.”

 

"Rebekah's in an  _ on-again-off-again _ thing herself.” Juliana teased, swirling the ice in her glass. "Judging by this conversation, I'd say it's currently 'off’.”

 

"Oh, would you hush already? I didn't ask you here to embarrass me.” She hissed, her voice  _ too _ low for Cami to hear.

 

"Then why  _ did _ you ask me here?”

 

Rebekah paused, the glint her eyes familiar as she addressed Cami once more. “I must say, I quite like you, Cami. You're not like the other girls I've met around here.”

 

“Uh, thanks? I think." 

 

"Listen, I have this posh charity event to go to tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come along?” Her hand moved, fingertips resting on Juliana's knee. “You both should. It's a costume party and would be loads of fun; Marcel will be there, since it is  _ his _ charity thing, after all. What do you say?”

 

“Sounds fun.” Sarcasm coated the words, Juliana leaning back in her chair before taking another drink. “What do you say, Cami? You in?"

 

Cami returned to her upright position, wringing the towel in her hands. “I feel like this is more of an order than a request.” She laughed nervously. “But sure, why not?”

 

“Excellent. I'll be sure to send you the details, but for now, my dear friend and I have catching up to do.” Rebekah stood, wrapping her hands around Juliana's arm, a small but firm tug toward the door.

 

“Yeah, sounds great." Cami leaned on the counter, a hand on her hip. "Can't wait.” She muttered.

 

ii

 

"You want to tell me what's going on now, Rebekah?” She growled, irritated. “I swear if you called me down here for a party-”

 

“We have a plan." Rebekah spun, her back to the ally beside Rousseau's and Juliana's bike. “Well, Nik has a plan and I have a plan and they intersect somewhere in the middle.”

 

Glancing around, Juliana leaned against the wall. “Start at the beginning. Why does Marcel have Elijah?"

 

"Klaus gifted his daggered body as a peace offering to gain Marcel's trust.”

 

Juliana shook her head. "No, that doesn't sound like Klaus. There has to be more to it.”

 

"I know you haven't seen Niklaus in a millennium, but he's changed.” Head tilting, Rebekah's blue eyes demanded attention. “When you died, something in him died too; now he's selfish and power hungry, willing to sacrifice anything to further his little games.” She sighed, the tourists across the street catching her attention before returning it to Juliana. “He's sadistic and tyrannical. This whole thing degenerated into a pissing match because Marcel betrayed him for failing to deliver  the keys to  _ his kingdom _ upon arrival.”

 

"So, you're telling me, Klaus lost everything he knew when he was sixteen because he was too weak to fend off Mikael and Esther, and his desperation to be stronger by any means makes no sense to you?” shifting her weight, she pulled her golden hair over her shoulder. “Look, Rebekah, I know he's done some really shitty things to you and your family, and you know in that millennium my feelings for him haven't changed. I don't want to argue about how villainous he is or can be, so, for now, can we focus on why I'm here?”

 

"Of course." She nodded, moving closer as her voice lowered. “To summarize, Marcel forbids magic in the quarter, I'm not sure why. What I do know is that he has this little witch of his own hidden away somewhere; a witch capable of detecting when someone else is using magic.”

 

"Which is why you haven't hired one to cast a locator spell.”

 

"Precisely, but that's part of the plan. Now, Nik has found a way to sow discord among Marcel and his trusted daywalkers, and I have gotten two of the local witches to agree to help us.” Looking around once more, she met Juliana's gaze. "These two witches will use magic at the same time. One will attack Marcel and draw the attention of his little alarm system while you and I will meet with Sophie Deveraux to cast that locator spell.”

 

Juliana straightened, a brow raised. “Unless I'm missing something, attacking Marcel is suicide. This is the same Marcel you're in love with, right?”

 

“Katie, one witch, is dating Marcel's right-hand man, Thierry. Unfortunately for them, he's Niklaus's sacrificial lamb in this scheme.”

 

A sigh slipped through as Juliana rubbed her face. "So let me get this straight. While we're at this charity party, Thierry will draw Marcel's ire through a trap laid by Klaus. In order to protect Thierry, Katie will use magic to attack Marcel while Sophie uses a smaller spell to find this 'secret witch’ holding Elijah hostage?”

 

Rebekah nodded. "Pretty much.”

 

"They're not aware this is a planned execution, are they?"

 

Rebekah shrugged. “Sophie is complicit.”

 

Placing her hands on her hips, Juliana paced. "What the hell have you gotten me into, Rebekah? If you have this all planned out why am I here?”

 

"Because you're better than a spell. You  _ find _ people, Juliana, and should this plan fail, you're our only hope of finding Elijah.” The desperation nearly slipped through her tone unnoticed. “And I don't have complete faith this will work, if I'm being honest.”

 

Juliana paused, her back to Rebekah, fingers locked across the back of her head. “He will be there tonight, isn't he?"

 

Rebekah didn't need to answer.

 

What felt like an eternity passed before she faced the original vampire. “I'll help you find Elijah, but then I'm gone. You're putting me in a dangerous position, and were you anyone other than my best friend, I wouldn't have come at all.” Moving to her bike, hands resting on the helmet she continued. “But Elijah would do the same if I needed rescuing. Damn it, we may not be blood, but you're still the closest thing to family I'll ever have.”

 

Gratitude danced on Rebekah's lips, her hands clapping together once. “Perfect. Now we need to get you something to wear tonight."

 

ii

  
  


Standing outside Marcel's historic villa, Juliana argued against her thoughts. Her hand moved to her stomach, fingertips dragging along the smooth satin of her midnight cocktail gown. She had to be here in order to see the signal and asses her enemy, but she didn't  _ need _ to be seen; after all, that's why she attended alone. Shaking her head, her eyes slipped shut, attempting to compose her racing thoughts. Klaus was just across the street, the closest he had been in centuries, was it worth stealing a glance? Would a glance be enough to sate her aching heart? 

 

“Wow, you look great!" Cami's voice came from behind, causing her to turn.

 

“Cami! I thought you'd be inside already." She forced a smile. "Went for the classic angel, I see.” 

 

Cheeks flashing red, Cami looked at her white sleeveless mermaid dress, wings strapped to her shoulders and mask in hand. “Yeah, well, not all of us can pull off the  _ blonde in black _ as well as you and Rebekah.”

 

Juliana glanced to her reflection in the shop window beside them. Her golden hair cascaded over one bare shoulder, the dress hugging her form, teasing at her legs with a thigh-high slit. Amber eyes stared back from behind the black and gold lace mask, tips curling at her temples and cheeks to mimic a butterfly. “I'm sorry, Cami, I didn't intend that to be rude. Gatherings like this- they're not really my thing. Large crowds make me nervous.”

 

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm just as nervous. I mean, I'm a bartender who's getting in way over her head and not running like she should be, remember?” A hesitant chuckle slipped out. "Should we go in together?"

 

With a nod and a gesture, Juliana turned, staying a step behind as her eyes moved ahead. Did Cami realize the danger she was in, the only human attending a vampire masquerade? 

 

“Oh, there's Rebekah and her brother–”

 

Cami's words blended into the music before fading. An indescribable vortex of emotion swirled in Juliana's chest, her lips parting, her body involuntarily backing away. There he was after all this time; Niklaus was a matter of steps away. She wanted desperately to scream his name, run to him and tell him everything, but that was not an option. “He can't know. He can't know." Her small whisper a reminder of the danger her presence brought them both. “Blend in. See and don't be seen." 

 

"Are you okay?” Cami's touch jarred her back to reality.

 

"Fine. I need a drink, I'll catch up to you later.”

 

Looking around, Juliana found the bar against the wall, manned by a single bartender with only a handful of patrons. One more glance, this time caught by Rebekah who gave a small nod. 

 

_ Stay out of sight, wait for the signal _ . 

 

After all, in a crowded courtyard such as this, blending in should be effortless.

 

ii

 

“Come now, brother, at least  _ pretend _ to enjoy yourself." Rebekah cocked her head, her arm wrapped around Klaus's. "Everything will work out fine."

 

Klaus remained silent, his calculated stare wandering the vampires filling the room; many of them familiar as either Marcel's loyal peons or wealthy supporters of the self-proclaimed “King of New Orleans". 

 

A scowl darkened his features, a familiar face emerging from the crowd. “What is she doing here?" His head tilted toward Rebekah, his gaze remaining on the woman in white. 

 

"You said you wanted Marcel distracted." Rebekah shrugged. “What better way than to put his very  _ human _ new girl in a room chock full of vampires?”

 

"Camille is not-" his words stopped, eyes widening as he straightened. A scent from a distant but familiar times teased his senses; a smell he never expected to catch again but would never forget. Movement behind the crowd drew his gaze, yellow hair flowing over a black satin dress, the figure gliding through the masses unnoticed. Was this a ruse? Had Marcel played a trick, cursed him with an illusion or tainted his drink? Perhaps the witches of the quarter cast the deception to catch him off guard? It couldn't be possible, but the faint whiff was undeniable. Cocking his head, Klaus strained to see her hidden face. 

 

“Who is that  _ exquisite _ creature?" A thought spoken aloud.

 

“How should I know?" Rebekah hugged his arm tighter. "Marcel seems to be quite popular these days, probably some new nightwalker of his. Or perhaps he's already grown tired of poor Camille–”

 

Without a word, Klaus pulled away from his sister, ignoring the rest of her words. Something about this woman drew him in, her allure overpowering his senses and thoughts. The sounds of revelry fell away with each step, the closer he grew the more his head and his heart warred. His mind knew the truth, but a dim flicker of hope ignited within his soul; a spark he was determined to extinguish. 

 

He had to prove it to himself, to  know for sure. Whoever she was, she wasn't Juliana.  

 

ii

 

The burn of whiskey sliding down Juliana's throat did not distract her from what she already knew. His scent flooded her nostrils, her trained hearing focused on his closing steps. She should have known better; she should have waited somewhere else for Rebekah or declined her invitation. She  _ should _ have run, but she didn't. She never played it safe; that's what got her killed in the first place. 

 

Splinters pushed against the tips of her fingers, nails driving into the wooden bar as a figure stood beside her, the same rustic scent she knew now coated in some expensive cologne threatening to overpower her. Heart pounding against her chest, her eyes didn't dare move from her empty glass.

 

“I thought myself familiar with Marcel's circle, but I don't believe I've seen you before.”

 

_ Don't look at him.  _ Her mind screamed as she soaked in the sound of his voice. “You wouldn't have. I arrived this morning and do not know  who that is." Nostrils flared as nails dug deeper into the bar. Her voice remained even for the reply, but there was no guarantee it would remain so.

 

"Ah, then what brings you to the fair city of New Orleans, might I ask? Business or pleasure?” His eyes wandered her, assessing her every curve. 

 

“A bit of both, I suppose.” Her head tilted, eyes crawling to hands, begging to explore further. Purposefully avoiding eye contact would be as much a cause for suspicion as refusing to engage in conversation. "My business and pleasure have a tendency to overlap.”

 

Intrigue raised his brow, the corner of his lips pulling into a smirk. “Now that's an answer I like.” Hands straightening, he bowed his head quickly. “But where are my manners? I am-"

 

“Niklaus Mikaelson needs no introduction." Unable to resist any longer, her eyes lifted to meet his deep cerulean stare. For a moment, she returned to a sixteen-year-old girl seeing her childhood crush for the first time. His blonde hair was now short and styled, a black suit framing his slender yet muscular build, but she still saw the Klaus she knew all those centuries ago; the connection still alive, at least for her. “You can call me Ana." 

 

Upon seeing her gaze lift, color drained from his cheeks, his brows drawing together. He studied her, desperately trying to paint the face behind the mask. “Have we met before?" His breathless words seemed a question she wasn't supposed to hear. 

 

"Most definitely not." She turned, throwing her head back with the final swig of whiskey in her glass. “If we had, you wouldn't need to ask." 

 

He chuckled, studying her. “I can't help feeling something familiar about you. A reminder of someone I once knew, perhaps.”

 

“I have one of those faces." She turned away, playing with her empty glass. This was dangerous. She would get herself killed if this continued, but somehow, in this moment, she no longer cared. “Not that you can tell."

 

“Would you care to dance?"

 

Five words sent a chill down her spine, her body freezing. She needed to say no. Klaus had always been smart, even if he were genuinely interested in knowing her better, he was fishing now. She sparked familiarity for him, and he wanted to find out more; he wanted to know what drew him to her from across the room and he wouldn't stop until he found his answer. This is the part where she needed to run, to get out, this is where she knew better. 

 

“You think you can keep up?" A flirtatious grin crossed her face, her hand taking his before he led her to the dance floor.

 

“A moment?" Holding up a finger, the corner of his mouth lifted before he disappeared into the crowd, only to reappear beside the DJ.

 

_ Juliana, what are you doing? You know what will happen if he figures it out. _ Her thoughts raced through her head, but this moment wouldn't come again. What would she pay to dance with Klaus beneath the stars?  _ A thousand years is long enough. If it means I can be close to him one more time, then I die willingly. _

 

The increased volume of the music interrupted her inner debate, her attention turning to Klaus on the dance floor, hand held toward her. Her body moved without permission, meeting him there. This was one of the few moments she relished her heightened senses, the warmth of his lips against the back of her hand as he bowed, his fingers wrapping around her palm before pulling her close; how she missed his touch. 

 

“Now let's see who can keep up with who, shall we?" A confident tease as he began to lead.

 

Instantly recognizing the song, a ferocity burned in her amber gaze. Holding her partner's undivided attention, her body continued to move on its own, hips swaying with the beat and legs moving in perfect rhythm. Soft yet firm hands slid down her raised arms as he moved closer, his hot breath brushing her neck as she turned her back.

 

Lost in the unspoken conversation, she hadn't noticed the clearing of the floor and the growing group of spectators. The touch of his hand once again in hers further awakened the feelings she desperately tried to silence, the world around spinning as he twirled her away before pulling her back.

 

Desire overpowered caution, her mind fully invested in their display. Challenging him, she pressed forward, but his hand slipped around her waist and regained control. A deep hunger translated through his touch, and for a moment, his focus was solely on her. 

 

It wasn't the choreographed steps to the dance that allowed them to move together, but rather the anticipation; his movements flowed like water, a compliment to her own. In this fleeting moment, she and Klaus moved as one.

 

“I see you've had practice." He spoke without missing a step.

 

“When one has lived for centuries, one must find ways to entertain themselves.” She smirked, inches away from his face. "You're not so bad yourself." 

 

His lips pursed with fascination. “And now you've truly piqued my interest.” With one final swell, the song finished and with it, the dream. Regaining himself, Klaus’s expression hardened “Tell me, if you're no friend of Marcel, how did you learn of this little party?"

 

_ There it is. He's deciding if I'm a threat–the only reason he asked me to dance. I'm such a fool. _

 

Before she could answer, a dark skinned and well-dressed man rushed past them, meeting a few vampires in the back doorway. Anger fueled his gestures as he grabbed another man by the shirt before another stepped between them.

 

Klaus's voice in her ear alerted her to their frozen stance. “It would appear there's trouble in paradise.”

 

"And that's my cue.” She glanced to him, stepping back. "Thank you, for the dance, truly, Klaus."

 

Eyes wide, he opened his mouth to speak, but she was gone. A phantom slipping into the night, but a phantom which now held the attention of the infamous and dreaded hybrid.

  
  



	4. Mission Accomplished?

 

 

“Have you lost your  _ bloody _ mind?" Rage hissed through Rebekah's teeth, her scorn-filled emphasis exaggerated by her waving hands. “You talk repeatedly of how you must be kept secret, for  _ both _ your sake, and yet you all but present yourself to him on the dance floor?”

Fingers traced the soft gold thread embroidered on the mask in her hands. "I thought I could handle it." Lips pursed, Juliana's voice lowered. “When I smelled him, though, it took me back.” Melancholy twisted her features, a pensive sigh lowering her shoulders. “Do you know how long I had dreamed of a moment like that, Rebekah, and it then was in my hands, it was  _ real _ .” Amber eyes met sapphire. "I'm immortal, not immune.”

"Juliana, you are my best friend and I love you as a sister. If there were a way to break the compulsion, you know I would gladly make it happen.”

“I know." Sorrow flashed in her eyes. “Now where is this Sophie Deveraux? I may be dead, but graveyards still put me on edge.”

“You didn't tell me you were bringing a guest, Rebekah." A young witch turned the corner inside the large cemetery, heels clicking against the walkway as her arms swung at her side. “Katie's magic is growing, we don't have a lot of time for this to work. I'm ready to start the locator spell.”

With a nod and a look to Juliana behind her, Rebekah passed through the gate. “I'll need you to invite my friend in, Sophie. Don't worry, she's harmless so long as you don't piss her off.”

“Not happening.” Sophie's finger lifted, her dark eyes challenging Rebekah. “Not unless I know-”

"I'm the back-up plan should your spell fail.” Juliana crossed her arms with a sigh, an arrogant smirk teasing her lips as she shifted her weight. "Now, do you want to interrogate me? Or do you want to trust Rebekah and invite me in so we can start?” Shrugging, she held Sophie's daggered glare. “The way I understand, your friend is sacrificing her life for this whether it works or not.”

Tongue pushing against her cheek and nostrils flared, Sophie reluctantly gestured for her to enter. “Fine, come in."

Exploring the intricate curves and patterns of the metal gateway, Juliana moved forward, unhindered. The eerie quiet of the Lafayette cemetery haunted her core, the silence more boisterous than the party earlier that night. Large tombs stood over them on either side, some engraved with simple stone slabs while others bore images of angels or crosses gazing down on those walking past. The cemetery paths wound and twisted into  an unsolvable maze for those who don't know its paths.

“I must concentrate." Sophie approached a small altar in the center of the cemetery. Sitting, she turned her dark stare to the immortals behind her, hand hands touching the materials in front of her. "This is a map of the city. The black powder at the base will draw a path to Davina's location.”

"Davina?" A questioning brow raised, Juliana looked to Rebekah. “You didn't tell me you knew her name."

For the first time, Rebekah refused to meet her gaze, waving her off as she moved to Sophie's side. “It's of little consequence now. She's starting the spell.”

Juliana watched as Sophie knelt, one hand out while the other held a chained pocket watch over the map. Her eyes closed as her lips moved in a foreign language, a breeze rising as the spell's magic filled the air. Intrigue held Juliana's attention on the map as the sand began to crawl across the parchment; the line inched further with each complete rotation of the watch.

With each word repeated, the wind intensified, the watch's wide circles tightening, the sand nearly to the center of the map. Juliana leaned closer, studying the streets, memorizing each turn as the swell of magic increased; it had been a long time since she felt power in this capacity. What was Rebekah not telling her? Was there an ulterior motive in calling her here?

Without warning, the watch fell stationary, the sand halting and wind ceasing.

“What's wrong, what are you doing?" Rebekah stepped forward while urgency laced her tone.

"Katie's magic stopped.” A pause before Sophie readjusted, pushing her dark bangs from her face. “I can keep going."

Rebekah reached for the map, ripping it from Sophie and spilling the sand across the concrete. “Don't you dare! Davina will sense it and it will ruin the whole thing!”

"Relax.” Juliana rolled her head, pulling her golden hair into a ponytail. "I saw the vicinity. This is why you brought me in, isn't it Rebekah?” Intense amber eyes stared the Mikaelson sister down. "Let me do my job and find your brother."

ii

The streets of New Orleans held a surprising quiet given the early midnight hour. Perhaps the vampires overindulged, or the tourists had yet to drunkenly stumble home; regardless, the calm did little to settle Juliana's nerves.

Standing beside her bike which now parked behind the vacant shop across from Rousseau's, Juliana changed into less conspicuous clothing. Her thoughts focused on the image of the map as she pulled her crimson off-shoulder shirt over her head; how close had the spell come before it ended?

Strapping her compound bow and the leather quiver to her back, a unique scent wafted through the alley. Curiosity pulled her, fingers dragging along the brick walls lining the narrow path to the street. With each step the smell grew stronger, the disappointment,  _ sadness _ , intertwined so deeply Juliana's heart grew heavy; whoever this came from carried a breaking heart.

“You should have known better." A familiar voice caught her ear as she reached the edge of the alley.

“Cami?" She whispered, watching the young woman stroll along the sidewalk, her head down, lost in thought as she muttered to herself. “What is she doing here?"

Intently studying the human, Juliana nearly missed the second scent, rustic yet clearly distressed. Legs bending and body dropping low, she crouched, heart pounding with dread.  _ Did he follow me? _

Anticipation tightened her chest, wide eyes locking on the vision she desperately wanted to deny.

Still dressed in his tuxedo, Klaus pursued the young woman, his brows raised in concern while compassion flooded his tone. “Camille, wait." A gentle hand reached for her, fingers wrapping around her bare arm.

Cami's eyes fell to his soft grasp before she turned to hold his gaze. “Klaus, please don't. I know it's bro code to come smooth things over for Marcel, but I've been down this road before.” Her voice lowered and cracked, brow wrinkling as she blinked away tears. “If he can turn on a dime like that, especially with his friends–”

"Someone hurt you before." The kindness laced in Klaus's words stirred a jealousy within, Juliana's lips curling in a snarl. “Someone who broke your trust."

“You could say that." She sighed, eyes dampening.  "And it’s not something I want to go through again."

Color drained from Juliana's face, the scent in the air shifting once more; the closer the two came, the stronger the smell of affection. Time slowed, her mind refusing to accept what her eyes witnessed: with unspoken understanding, Klaus's hand rose to wipe a tear from Cami's cheek. The silent longing shared in their movements was all too familiar and the jealousy quickly shifted to hurt and rage. Nails digging into a brick wall, Juliana's fangs sharpened, anger and betrayal fusing until they were indistinguishable.

“I’m sorry, Camille, but I am asking you to give Marcel another chance.” Klaus leaned closer, their faces inches apart.

“Wow, I completely misread that." Cami chuckled, tearing her eyes from him and stepping back.

"You misread nothing, love, but unfortunately we all have our roles to play. It is simply not our time yet.”

A growl slipped from Juliana's lips, her amber irises glowing gold as her eyes turned black, dark veins stretching to her cheeks. She recognized the regret in Klaus's tone, the hesitant desire. He cared about Camille, the way he  _ used _ to care about her.

Shaking her head, her gaze fell to the street, eyes returning to normal. “Find Elijah. That's why you're here. You're dead to him, of course he'd move on.”

Not allowing a final glance, Juliana disappeared down the street and into the night. The sand from Sophie's spell stopped a few blocks shy of the Saint Anne's church, an area said to be cursed after a seminary student slaughtered his class before ending his own life.

One benefit to working in the middle of the night was clarity. With so few people wandering the streets, Juliana saw and heard for miles; the ideal environment to track. It didn't take long for her thoughts to wander, questioning how differently things could be had she been more careful; had she not found  _ him _ .

ii

The midnight breeze toyed with Juliana's hair, pulling strands from her ponytail to frame her face as she perched on the rooftop across from the abandoned church. The chimney behind her provided perfect cover; her silhouette indistinguishable as she studied the boarded windows and old police tape wrapped around the church's exterior. The smell of blood still lingered as though etched into very walls while the air lay thick with remnants of dark magic.

A single light inside drew her attention, the wooden shutters of the attic illuminated by a soft yellow glow. Golden eyes reflected the near full moon, faint sounds of movement rustling from inside. Pulling an arrow from her quiver, Juliana prepared her bow, pausing when one shutter creaked open, a young teen leaning on the sill.

“Who are you?" She all but demanded, her dark bangs framing her confident expression. “What do you want?"

A scoff slipped from the huntress, impressed by the young girl's confrontation. Either she underestimated Juliana or overestimated herself. “You must be Davina." She stood but remained in the shadows, her shining eyes the only sign of her position. “Hiding in plain sight, smart." Placing her bow over her shoulder, Juliana stepped forward, allowing the light to reveal a portion of her face. “I'm looking for a mutual friend of ours: Elijah Mikaelson? Original vampire, yay tall with dark hair and roguish charm?”

Davina's features darkened with a frown, the wind pushing her hair from her face, her unseen power churning around them. “That depends on who's asking.”

A chill crawled down Juliana's spine, every hair on her body raising; an ancient magic dwelled in this young girl, strength well beyond her years. Perhaps her confidence was deserved after all.

Following Davina's glance to the empty coffin further back in the room, her desire to protect attempted to emerge. “What have you done with him?"

“I don't see how that's any of your concern." Davina retorted, her arms crossing as arrogance settled in her expression.

“Davina, it's quite all right." A familiar voice joined them, a tall man in a black suit stepping into view. “Juliana is an old friend; one who has, apparently, risen from the dead." A curious brow lifted as intrigue pulled at his grin.

"Elijah? You're unharmed?" Another step forward allowed the moonlight to fully reveal her. Elijah hadn't changed much, save for the shorter hair and tailored suit. Although unable to pinpoint it, something about his lack of surprise unsettled her. “Rebekah made it seem-"

“Yes, my sister has a knack for being dramatic as I'm sure you remember.” He tilted his head, approaching the window while adjusting the cuff of his sleeve. "How is it you're alive?"

Stiffening, Juliana's mind began to slip, thoughts growing heavy and concentration proving difficult. Her vision blurred and doubled, Elijah's voice muffled and distant. “Why don't you– ask Rebekah. I– I have to go."

Nearly losing her balance, Juliana disappeared from the rooftop with supernatural speed, slowing when she reached the empty street corner a block away; a benefit of being in an area of the city rumored haunted. Body going rigid, her face fell blank as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. The light from the screen dilated her pupils, her fingers tapping various settings until a prompt appeared:  _ please enter black box pin. _

Without pause she entered a set of numbers before a text box displayed.

_ Confirmed sightings: Rebekah, Niklaus, Elijah. New Orleans. _

Her thumb tapped the screen before a confirmation chimed her message had sent. Several moments passed when the phone vibrated, a response appearing:  _ I'm on my way. Make sure they stay there. M. _

After a moment, the box vanished,  _ deleted _ displaying before the program closed and the phone returned to the home screen. Blinking rapidly, Juliana shook her head, the fog clouding her mind lifting. “What was I doing?" Her gaze wandered the screen, attempting to focus.

Tapping the phone icon, Juliana lifted the device to her ear, waiting for the other side to ring.

“Did it work? Did you find Elijah?" Rebekah's hushed voice eagerly came through.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Juliana paused before answering. “Meet me in the alley across from Rousseau's. We need to talk.”

ii

Anger sank its claws into Juliana's chest as she rounded the corner, Rebekah pacing along the brick walls of the alley.

“Did you know?" Juliana growled, closing the distance between them and shoving Rebekah, her back hitting the wall with a thud.

Eyebrows pulling together, confusion and shock flickered in Rebekah's gaze. “What are you talking about?"

“Klaus and Cami." Nostrils flared, Juliana shoved the lump in her throat down, the sting of perceived betrayal dampening her eyes. Facing the bar where she witnessed the earlier display, her back turned to Rebekah. “Did you know how he felt about her when you called me here? Did you know he'd moved on?”

Rebekah's expression melted with a sigh, her touch on Juliana's shoulder shoved away. "I didn't think you'd find out."

Juliana turned, the anger seething in her eyes a veiled attempt at hiding the pain. “How long?” She inhaled, steadying her voice, fingers running over her head and through her hair. "How long has he been–"  

“He's fancied her for some time." Rebekah admitted, once again reaching for her friend and denied. “I think she reminds him of you."

A stunned laugh huffed through Juliana's lips before she pushed past Rebekah. “You are unbelievable.”

“Juliana, please understand, I didn't want you to get hurt. You can't be near my brother, what good would it do to tell you of the direction his eye wanders? Do you want me to remind you of what you can't have?” Voice rising, Rebekah stepped forward, Juliana stopping beside her motorcycle, watching her from the corner of her eye. “I understand what it's like! To see the man you love yearn for another, to watch him live without you. Why would I subject you to that hell?”

“You can be with Marcel!” She turned to Rebekah, fury burning in her amber glare. “You can speak to him, touch him and hold him! You act as though you are the only one forced into this immortal existence while speaking to me of a living hell–" a pause, a failed attempt to subdue the wrath awakened as the trembling words slid through clenched teeth. "You know  _ nothing _ of hell. It's all a game to you, the Mikaelson family's game of chess and I've become an unwitting pawn.”

"No! Juliana, don't you dare say that!" Rebekah's eyes welled, her voice growing uneven. Marching forward, a firm hand gripped Juliana's handlebar, her other aimed a finger at Juliana. "I have told you a thousand times how I wish there were a way to remove your compulsion. My brother's soul died the day he lost you and if you think I wouldn't give anything to have him back, to have  _ you _ back, then you're a bloody fool!”

Tongue running over her sharpened teeth, Juliana's eyes lifted to the night sky, the sound of laughter approaching from around the corner causing her to pause. The smell of bourbon and scotch reached her well before the small group of humans rounded the corner and crossed the street toward Rousseau's. “Elijah is in the abandoned church, alive, awake, and perfectly fine." Refusing to meet Rebekah's eyes, she sat on the bike, the engine roaring to life. “Don't call me again. We are done."

"Juliana, wait.” Rebekah moved to the side, desperate to look her in the eye.

There was a time when Juliana would have cared more about making amends, maybe even believed Rebekah's theatrics, but a thousand years of protecting herself made the prospect of vulnerability threatening; whether Rebekah deserved blame or not, she received it. Unwilling to hear another word, Juliana peeled away, the echo rolling through the alley like thunder. She should have known better, she  _ always _ should have known better. Why didn't she die when Mikael stabbed her? What had she done that fate deemed her deserving of such a cruel existence, unable to die but unable to live.

The city lights blurred by and it wasn't long before buildings gave way to trees and dirt roads. Misty eyes glanced at the climbing speedometer: 60, 70, 75. She couldn't get away fast enough. Even if she wanted to believe Rebekah, there was no point in working it out; she was right about there being no cure for compulsion. Only the vampire who compelled the victim could rescind their commands, and there was no way he would agree to it.

Without warning, a loud horn from the turnoff beside her and screeching tires snapped Juliana back to reality. Bright headlights blindes her as pain exploded through the left side of her body. Stunned and disoriented, the realization she was airborne came only after hitting the pavement and rolling forward, the truck continuing down the road.

Groaning with agitation, Juliana blinked repeatedly, the gravel embedded in her palm loosening as she held her throbbing head. Blood dripped from her brow, her arms and legs bruised and bleeding as she turned on her stomach; this would have killed her had she been mortal. Her side burned, her body already repairing the broken ribs and road rash covering most of her figure.

Glowing eyes watched the speeding vehicle continue down the street before turning on a dirt road. Pushing herself to her feet before wiping the blood from her mouth, a disheartening smell stopped her: more blood, and not her own, but beyond that the scent of  _ fear _ .

The pain radiating in her leg faded as she healed, each step toward her totaled motorcycle easier. With one quick scan of her surroundings, she pulled a black backpack from the storage space beneath the seat.

“Now, let's find out what you're running from." She muttered, crossing the street and moving behind the trees. “Worst case, you're dinner, and the world is that much safer." Sarcasm weighed heavily in her tone, licking her lips at the prospect.

With determined movements and increasing adrenaline she removed each article of clothing before placing them in the bag and putting her arms through the straps. Breathing in the forest air, her attention rose to the night sky, body relaxing; it had been some time since she shifted, but the less resistance, the faster the change. Amber eyes glowing gold against black, Juliana groaned as the familiar sound of breaking bones rang through the woods, her body twisting and contorting until a large blonde wolf stood upright.  

Human form has its advantages, but nothing compared to the world viewed through a wolf's eyes. The soft dirt beneath her paws, the breeze rustling her fur, the power flowing through the earth nearly tangible. The whiff that brushed through the air moments ago now intensified, undeniable in its trail through the trees. Ears erect and forward, the distant sound of tires turning on dirt proved easy to decipher.

Bolting forward, the wind blew through Juliana's golden fur, the undeniable freedom lifting her spirit with each step. It had been too long since she ran, the sensation of freedom almost forgotten.

As she drew near to the source she tracked, other scents revealed to her delicate nose: fear and blood she knew, but it had changed. Anger held a unique aroma, and whoever this was burned with fury. Venturing closer, the ring of shattering glass reached her ears accompanied by the sounds of a struggle.

“Seriously Hayley?" A male's enraged voice halted Juliana, the outline of the truck now in view. A kidnapping? Nails dug into the earth at the thought, the potential chase brewing anticipation.

Lowering to the ground, Juliana crept forward, circling the truck from behind the trees as the silhouettes came into view.

“Tyler? What the hell, let me go!" A woman's voice responded from the covered bed of the truck, her exasperated tone making it clear these two knew each other.

“Don't struggle, Hayley." He grunted as he tightened the restraints around her wrists and ankles. “You know you can't win against a hybrid."

_ Hybrid? _ Juliana perked her ears, watching as Tyler slung Hayley over his shoulder.  _ Well, this just got interesting. _

  
  



	5. The Truth In Secret

 

While Tyler’s motives continued to elude reason, they did not deter the golden wolf stalking him through the bayou. Hayley’s continuous struggle and refusal to submit impressed Juliana; perhaps she reminded her of herself. Stalking was second nature to a wolf and it was easy for Juliana to lose track of time. As the sky shifted from black to gray to pink, the dark shapes of the forest became more defined and easier to decipher. 

Nestling in the damp leaves at the top of an embankment, Juliana inhaled the fragrance of fresh water while the morning breeze rustled the tall grass along the pond’s edge. Along the water rested a small wooden cabin, a wrap around porch with a single point of entry. The air remained devoid of singing birds as a large man emerged from the doorway. Stopping to lean on the railing along the deck, hands interlocked while his attention fell on Tyler and Hayley entering the clearing.

“What took you so long?” He stood, grabbing Hayley’s arm as Tyler dropped her to her feet. “It’s sunrise, I was sure you chickened out.”

“Shut up, Dwayne.” Tyler growled, rolling his head across his shoulders after shoving Hayley forward. “Tie her to the wood stove and make sure it’s tight; she’s tricky.”

The soft dirt cooled Juliana’s belly as she crouched, inching her way forward for a better view. The land was anything but level and her perch at the top of a small embankment proved  advantageous . Ears flat against her skull, the wolf camouflaged without effort; for the first time, Juliana saw Hayley at her full height, her stomach round and pronounced enough to show.

_ She’s pregnant? What could this boy want with a pregnant girl? _

“What was that?” Dwayne’s eyes flashed to the treeline, his attention drifting from the woman in his grasp. “I think I heard something in the trees.”

Seeing her opportunity, Hayley threw her head forward, slamming her brow into Dwayne’s nose. The pungent odor of blood flooded Juliana’s nostrils, her golden eyes shimmering as a metallic tang filled her nostrils. Tongue slipping over her lips, her nails dug into the dirt while animal instincts took over. The thrumming of her wild heart increased as she watched Hayley break from her captor’s hold. Even with bound hands and pregnant belly, Hayley proved herself a fighter.

“Let go!” Anger overpowered the hint of fear in Hayley’s command, her elbow colliding with Tyler’s eye when he reached to stop her.

“Get her!” Tyler roared, shaking his head as glowing golden eyes burned with fury.

_ A hybrid who preys on women. Disgusting. _

With each pounding step Hayley made, Juliana’s heart rate quickened; the young mother had yet to look away from the ground, her focus on keeping her balance. Tyler’s face twisted with hostility, revealing his intent when he gave chase; Hayley was not meant to leave with her life. Adrenaline surged through Juliana’s veins, her jaw quivering in anticipation as she watched the two race closer. Shoulders tensing, Juliana rose to her full height, locking eyes as Hayley stumbled to a stop.

_ Time for some fun. _

With open mouth and a menacing growl, Juliana rose to her full height before leaping over the embankment. Allowing no time to defend before her jaws closed around Tyler’s shoulder , her momentum forcing him to the ground.

“Tyler!” Shock laced Dwayne’s cry as the dark-haired hybrid howled in pain.

Without thought, Juliana released her grip and leapt for her second victim, this time her fangs finding Dwayne’s throat. The warm crimson liquid on her tongue furthered her frenzy; the wolf’s anger had  been unleashed , and she wanted  _ more _ . This was beyond defending Hayley, the sting of betrayal, the unending loss  she was cursed to endure; these two would suffer to overflow of demons undealt with.

Dwayne’s skin and muscle shredded  easily  as her head whipped back and forth, blood staining her snout and neck.  The moment he stopped resisting went unnoticed;  the beast was free.  The only thing she cared about was the bloodlust coursing through her.

Without warning, searing pain erupted from her left shoulder, an involuntary yelp forcing her to drop the body. Blood ran down her leg and into the dirt, drawing her attention from the shredded, faceless corpse between her paws. Homicidal eyes rose to find Tyler once more on his feet, a hunting knife dripping with her blood   clutched/gripped  in his hand.

“And here I thought Klaus killed all his hybrids.” Fangs emerging from his snarl, Tyler twirled the knife and spread his feet in a defensive stance. “I shouldn’t  be surprised he made more. He can’t function without pawns to do his bidding.”

Ears flattened once more, Juliana’s tongue slipped between her bared teeth, a snarl issuing her only warning. Adrenaline dulled the pain, but she wasn’t able to place her full weight on her injured arm.

“Hayley isn’t going anywhere, so why don’t you run back to your sire and tell him to come for her himself.” Tyler spat, the words hissed between clenched teeth.

She hadn’t planned on killing Tyler and she hadn’t planned on rescuing Hayley, but now that changed. Not only did this hybrid pose a threat, his desire to hurt Klaus clear, he attacked her in return. He could kill without regret. There was no question he took Hayley as bait to lure the Mikaelson Hybrid to the bayou, and every good hunter knows what  happens to bait when it is no longer useful.

With gnashing teeth, Juliana bounded forward, leaves and clusters of blood-soaked mud flying behind as her nails dug in with each step. Her shoulder throbbed, but she refused to bow; the wolf who shows weakness is the wolf that dies. Tyler swung the blade down, missing her lowered head and leaving his other arm open for her gaping maw to clamp around. Shredding fabric and agonized cries filled the air, the crunching bones between her teeth driving her to bite down harder.

Tyler tried to pull away, but even his supernatural strength couldn’t help him; not unless he wanted to tear his arm from its socket. Blood coated the earth as the two spun, Tyler trying to escape the wolf’s bite and Juliana fighting to maintain her hold. Each time Tyler attempted to pull away, her teeth sank deeper.

“Let go!” he roared, face contorting with each hateful swing of his blade.

With each missed swipe, Juliana’s teeth flayed more of Tyler’s arm, the bone now exposed. Defiance filled his eyes, Juliana’s snarl provoking him, her mouth covered in his blood. With a furious cry, Tyler’s free arm swung down, the sun catching the blade as it drove toward the wolf’s skull and forced her to release her hold.

Stumbling back, Tyler held what remained of his arm, his chest dripping with several deep slashes. “This isn’t over. When I heal, I’ll be back.”

Juliana’s jaws snapped together, the growl from her throat issuing the challenge; the next time her teeth pierced his flesh, it would not be his arm.

With supernatural speed, Tyler vanished. Juliana huffed, head shaking before turning toward the trees; she wanted to chase after him, but her wound was deep and she hadn’t adequately fed to sustain the healing she needed. For now, she needed to find somewhere to lie low and recover.

“Wait.” Hayley stood, brushing the dirt from her light blue jeans. Julian had almost forgotten she was there. “You’re Juliana… aren’t you?”

Although Hayley disguised it as a question,  the confidence of her tone said otherwise. It was a question to which she already knew the answer and this caused the wolf to pause. She had never met Hayley, never set eyes on her until now, so how did she know her name? Without facing Hayley, Juliana closed her eyes, her mind quieting and body shifting. It was only a moment before she once again stood on two feet, golden fur now loose blonde locks covering the length of her back.

“How do you know me?” Her back remained to Hayley as she pulled the small pack with her clothes from her shoulders and began to dress.

“Wow, a wolf wearing a backpack, how did I miss that?” Hayley’s attempt to ease the tension proved unsuccessful. Clearing her throat, she clapped her hands together. “If I’m being honest, it was a hopeful guess. I know your name from Elijah’s journals and Rebekah’s phone call; God knows Klaus won’t talk about you unless he’s drunk.” She sighed, hand resting on her belly absentmindedly .

Pulling her ripped shirt over her head, Juliana turned to face her, a skeptic stare meeting Hayley’s eyes. “Whose child is that?” Heart pounding faster with each word, the question burned in Juliana’s throat; the answer was obvious, but she needed to hear it.

Realizing her body language, Hayley held her hands out at her side. “You know, it’s complicated.”

“Whose child is it?” Focused determination held her voice steady while each word came slowly . Her fingers reached for the tree closest to her, her claws digging into the trunk as she prepared to hear what she dreaded most.

A pause lingered but Juliana’s eyes remained anchored to the ground. The morning sun had crested the horizon, but the air remained still. “It’s Klaus’s.” The sympathy and hesitation threaded through Hayley’s voice only served as salt in the wound. “But it’s not what you think.”

Hayley moved forward while Juliana’s instincts kept the distance between them. Her mouth opened, but a lump formed in her throat. The light reflecting off the water now seemed blinding, the world around closing in. This wasn’t the Niklaus she knew, to toy with women, a new bed every night. The way he looked at Cami the night before had been a glimpse of the man she knew; a man  capable of love and commitment. This made little sense.

“It’s obvious you still love him, so let me promise you something: Klaus could not care less about me.” Juliana’s eyes desperate for hope met almond eyes flooded with compassion. Sighing, Hayley shifted her weight once more, the leaves crunching beneath her boots as her hands rested on her hips. “What Klaus and I had was a night of too much reminiscing and even more alcohol. This is the result. Nothing more.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Defeat lowered her voice as she pried her hands from the chipped bark, her shoulder and hand now throbbing as the blood trickled across her palm. “It would be foolish of me to expect him to remain loyal to a memory for a thousand years. Sometimes I forget only one of us knows the truth.”

“And what  exactly  _ is _ the truth, I wonder?” Another voice joined them.

“Elijah?” Hayley turned, straightening. The grin flashing across her lips was subtle but enough to show her relief in seeing him. “What are you doing here? How did you find us?”

The well-dressed Original stopped beside Hayley, eyes moving over her before facing Juliana. His head tilted as he adjusted the cuff of his sleeve but his gaze remained locked with the blonde hybrid. “My brother and I convinced a witch to use a tracking spell to find you. Imagine my surprise to find you already rescued by the dead.”

ii

The crunching leaves echoed  in the continued absence of songbirds,  the distinctive odor of blood coupled with putrid hate  drawing closer. Before Hayley’s disappearance, Klaus remained undecided on his feelings about fatherhood, but the panic-fueled fury burning in his chest revealed his truth. Fists clenched and jaw set, he followed the scent through the woods until staggered footfalls and pained groans called his attention.

It wasn’t long before he found the source: a wounded and bloodied boy, his shirt hanging in tattered shreds as he held his arm, most of which looked as though  it had been put through a meat grinder. “Tyler Lockwood.” Tyler stiffened, recognizing the voice. “And here I thought I had seen the last of you. Was my love for your family not  properly  conveyed when I drowned your mother?”

Lip curled into a snarl, Tyler turned and pulled the crimson blade from his belt. “You’re here. Good, saves me the trouble of hunting you down.” His voice trembled almost as much as his hand.

An involuntary laugh escaped Klaus; his arms held out as he approached. “It would seem someone or  _ something _ has already used you as a chew toy, yet you consider yourself in a position to fight me?”

“I did a decent job against your hybrid bitch.” Tyler hissed; the knife pointed at Klaus. “I’ll heal and I’ll be back to finish what she started.”

Tyler’s bravado fell on deaf ears, Klaus’s focus locked on the dried blood coating the weapon before him. He knew the smell; a scent he never expected to inhale again. Flashes of sunlit braids and innocent smiles, stolen kisses and soft laughter echoed through his mind. This blood was both dream and nightmare, a memory he latched onto and yearned to forget. “She’s alive.” A thought spoken aloud,  barely  audible.

Flickers of that fateful morning played before his eyes,  the sensation of falling snow on his paralyzed figure chilling him to the bone. Juliana’s pale face smiled at him once more, hands holding the growing crimson stain on her tunic.

_ It’s not your fault, Niklaus. _

_ I’m sorry, I love you. _

_ She was a beast, as are you. Perhaps now  _ _ that  _ _ you’ve killed her, you’ll learn your place. _

Helplessness evolved into a rage, the memory as real as the day it happened. Mikael’s smug grin tormented Klaus’s shattered heart; how he wanted to rip his father’s head from his shoulders, pull his heart from his chest. Fury burned his throat with a roar that shook the air, blind rage controlling him. Lashing out, his hand became warm and wet, something dripping down his fingers as his grip tightened around a delicate object.

The smell of fresh blood and the thud of something heavy sinking to the ground pulled Klaus from his vision. Tyler’s body lay slumped in the dirt, a hole in his chest and his heart in Klaus’s vice-like grip. Chest heaving with each adrenaline-fueled breath, Klaus dropped the heart beside Tyler, his gaze moving to the tracks behind him. If Juliana was alive, and inflicted those injuries on Tyler, she wouldn’t be far.

Questions flooded his mind as ran through the trees, following the trail: How did she survive? Why did she stay away? Did she blame him for her death? Who turned her? Was this real?

Slowing when the scent grew overpowering, the faint sound of familiar voices reached his ears. Precise movements through the bayou kept his approach silent, making sure he remained unseen as he peered into the small clearing by the water’s edge. As though the smell of her blood hadn’t been confirmation enough, a weight settled on his chest while his eyes dampened when he  saw her; golden hair cascading down her back and shining in the sun. He didn’t need to see her face to recognize her, but when she turned to Elijah, it took all his strength to remain hidden. She was real, and she was alive.

“Klaus is with you?” Juliana’s question bordered on fearful hesitation. “I can’t be here, I should go.” She looked around, moving away but Elijah held her arm.

“Wait.” Hayley stepped forward, studying the immortals. “You just took on a werewolf and a hybrid, and when he stabbed you, it only pissed you off.  Obviously  you can hold your own and from what I’ve read, the Mikaelsons were like family to you. Why are you so scared of Klaus?”

Shifting his weight, Klaus tilted his head while his gaze remained on Juliana. A darkness hung on her, wounds too deep to heal without scarring. Things he could have protected her from.

“Yes, I wonder as well why you run from my brother when the two of you held nothing but love for one another. If you fear-”

“It’s not- it’s not  _ fear _ .” Juliana’s hands raised, pulling away from Elijah before her fingers threaded through the hair on top of her head. “At least not of Klaus. I’m not afraid of him.”

Exchanging glances, Elijah and Hayley remained silent as Juliana surveyed her surroundings once more.

“When Mikael stabbed me, I thought my life was over, and I hated myself for leaving Klaus to a man as hateful as your father. When Klaus tried to protect me, Mikael slashed him across the face, from his eye to his chin.” Fingers lifted to draw a line down her face and over her lips. “The pain was nothing compared to the agony on Klaus’s face, the sheer terror in his tear-filled eyes. I blamed myself, if I had been faster or less hesitant.” Regret chuckled through her lips. “I should have run away with him when I had the chance. In my final moments, all I could think of was how I failed him and the only apology I could think of was a kiss goodbye.”

Elijah raised a brow, arms crossing over his chest. “And upon kissing his bleeding lips, you died with his blood in your system.  We had only been turned a day, and he didn’t know that would turn you.”

Juliana nodded. “ Exactly . I awoke some time later in transition, alone, confused, and hungry. When I killed, I triggered my curse and shifted into a wolf.” She smirked at the memory, her head turning toward the water. “I don’t know how long I remained a wolf; months? Years? Decades? No pack would accept me and neither did I want to join. By the time I gathered my wits and gained control over my abilities, your family was long gone.”

“But a thousand years, Juliana? It seems you found us  easily  enough now, yet you remain hidden still.  Clearly you hold no ill will towards my brother, so what aren’t you telling us?”

Klaus’s jaw hung slack, his hand bracing him against the tree he hid behind. _I turned her? She’s been alive all this time?_ His other hand balled into a fist, a wave of regret crashed over him. How many choices would have been made differently had he known? Had he gone back to bury her and found her alive instead?

“I forget the year, I suppose that’s what happens when you live for a thousand.” Juliana chuckled. “But whispers of a noble family in France with supernatural abilities and a taste for human blood reached me.”

“And you knew  exactly  who that family was.” Hayley interjeted, tongue pushing against her cheek.

“Yes. I did not know how much truth the whispers held, but I didn’t care. I compelled my way onto a ship and sailed for the source.” A scoff passed Juliana’s lips, her hands moving to hold her arms as she stared at the calming waters. “I ended up making my way to the castle of the Count De Martel.”

A weight settled in Klaus’s chest, his throat closing as though rope wrapped around it. He knew where this story headed. To think she had been so close; would he have seen her had he not been so distracted?

“I found myself in awe of the rolling hills and beautiful gardens; it was so different from the same pine tree forests  I was accustomed to.” She turned back to Elijah and Hayley, exposing her face to Klaus’s eyes for a moment. “I saw Rebekah first. She hadn’t changed, but as I opened my mouth to call to her, I saw him.” Her voice softened, a shiver to her words as her eyes glistened. “I saw Klaus and my heart leapt. Everything would be fine, the world would make sense again, but-” her head turned and a jealous anger burned in her amber gaze. “Before I could call to him, a young scarlet-haired woman threw herself into his arms on onto his lips. The way his arms welcomed her, holding her as though pressed against him, she still wasn’t close enough,  there was no questioning his affection for her.”

Guilt seized Klaus, Juliana’s words piercing like daggers. He knew the moment she spoke of, a moment once full of bliss now filled with regret and bitterness. Lips pursed, Klaus’s eyes closed while his brow rested against his arm braced on the tree.

A frown darkened Hayley’s face. “Oh my God. What did you do?”

“I ran.” Her tone even, her back once again faced Klaus. “I don’t know what I expected, but whatever it was, was a fantasy. I ran as far and as fast as I could until something reached from the trees and wrapped around my neck.” Fingers traced her collar bone. “I recognized the murderous scowl immediately .  _ I shouldn’t  _ _ be surprised _ _ you survived, beasts like you are a curse on this earth. _ ”

“Mikael.” Elijah glanced to Hayley, his expression hardening.

Klaus’s now golden eyes snapped open, black veins pulsing from beneath his eyes. He should have known this involved his father, but the thought of his hands on her again? The hybrid’s blood boiled.

“He saw me disembark the ship and followed me to the castle. It’s my fault he found you.”

“But if he hates you so much,” Hayley gestured between them. “Why didn’t he kill you again?”

Juliana paused, her eyes falling to the ground. “ _ Killing you would not be worth it without Niklaus here to watch. _ ” A tear fell from the corner of her eye. “Mikael is sadistic with a love for torment. Killing me when my lover  remained unaware I lived would serve no purpose, so instead he grabbed my throat and compelled me.” Eyes lifting, she held Elijah’s stare. “ _ The next time Niklaus lays eyes on you and you know he recognizes you, when your name falls from his lips, you will stop at nothing to kill him _ .”

Vision turning red, Klaus’s fangs pierced his white knuckles as he shoved his fist to his mouth; the sight of him was a death sentence. There is only one way to kill an Original, Mikael would force Klaus to never see her again, or kill her himself. His heart thundered, fueled by burning, violent fury racing through his veins. He could listen no more, nor could he gaze at what he couldn’t have. He would fix this, even if it meant bringing war to the streets of New Orleans. 


	6. When The Wolf Caught Her Scent

 

 

 

The ground rolled like an ocean wave beneath Klaus’s feet, each step heavier than the last as the earth tried to swallow his feet. The trees swayed and birdsong faded, each attempt to steady himself resulting in near collapse. Juliana's story echoed through his mind, his thoughts focused on the unshakeable truth; he should have returned for her. Had he ignored Elijah's wishes, perhaps he would have found her in transition, helped guide her through the terrifying darkness only he understood. Instead, he succumbed to fear and fled as a coward.

Lost in his disoriented thoughts, Klaus hadn’t noticed the steady change of dirt to asphalt until his gaze fell upon black skid marks and broken glass. For the first time, the fading scent of burnt rubber and chime of fragmented glass beneath his heel greeted him, his widened eyes wandering over the wreckage.

The world before him steadied, his attention falling on the scattered scraps of metal and dried traces of blood. The aftermath of the crash told the story, the screeching brakes and colliding vehicles ringing through his ears as it played in his mind’s eye. Is this why Juliana pursued Tyler? Was finding Hayley merely an accident?

Part of Klaus still reasoned this was a dream. It made sense, a twisted nightmare inflicted by the witches at Marcel’s command, but the reality of her existence was undeniable. His widened eyes continued to move over the scene until they found what remained of the motorcycle; he had seen it parked beside Rousseau’s the day before. “You were there.” He whispered as he sank into a crouch.

Anger was a familiar friend, often rising to shove out the guilt he refused to acknowledge, but this was different; this time, he had no one to place his disdain on, save himself. His blood-crusted hand rubbed over his stubbled jaw, searing gaze roaming the bike when something caught his attention.

“No.” The word slipped on a breath, his hands reaching for the gold-laced object in the storage space beneath the seat. As he pulled the mask out, his heart sank; flashes of the masked newcomer he shared a dance with flickering in his glossy eyes. The newcomer who left with his sister. Blood burning under his skin, Klaus’s fingers tightened around the soft thread, his white knuckles pressed against his brow. “I stared into your eyes and held you in my hands, but remained a blind fool.” Regret swelled in his throat, the fresh vision of her black satin gown tormenting him. How many times had he overlooked the opportunity to have her in his arms again? She must have ached at his calculating behavior, the dance they shared nothing more than satisfying his intrigue.  

“How many times have I been the source of your pain, I wonder?” As his eyes slipped shut, a tear fell down his cheek. “I promised you the world and delivered you to hell.”

For a time, Klaus would have been content to shut out the world and revel in her memory, but fate had granted him one final opportunity to prove himself. She was compelled to kill him, but compulsion couldn’t be absolute. He would find a way, even if it meant facing Mikael. Renewed determination opened his eyes, another object in the grass drawing his gaze: a compound bow attached to a quiver, arrows strewn about beside them. Perhaps it was the desire to hold her close which caused Klaus to take the weapon, or maybe the bow offered hope that words couldn’t, he didn’t care; Juliana lived and he would not rest until she was free.

ii

“Rebekah!” Klaus roared as the front door slammed against the wall. “Where are you, dear  _ sister _ ?” The title slithered through his teeth with venomous rage.

“Klaus, what the devil are you on about now?” Rebekah’s heels clacking against the hardwood announced her approach before she rounded the  corner of the foyer.

Klaus had found a suitable target for his ire and he did not try to hide it. “How long did you know of Juliana?” His upper lip twitched with a snarl. “Did you think you could parade her about my presence, and I wouldn’t find out?”

Color drained from Rebekah’s face as she studied Klaus’s blood-soaked clothing, his fingers curled around Juliana’s bow. “Oh my god, Klaus, what have you done?”

The lack of denial fueled his growing rage; she knew the truth and kept it hidden. With supernatural speed, Klaus released the weapon and crossed the room, his hand around her throat before the bow touched the ground. “How long have you known?” he roared, his voice like gravel. “How long have you been lying to me?”

Rebekah struggled against his iron hold, fear crossing her twisted expression; Klaus had daggered her for less. “Is she dead?”

Her trembling whisper held genuine concern, soothing the rabid beast stirring within her brother. He held her stare in silence before withdrawing his hand. “No.”

Rebekah held her neck, wary eyes watching her brother pace the foyer. “Well, someone is. Did you find Hayley?”

“Hayley was in the possession of Tyler Lockwood.” He turned; his nostrils flared as his jaw tensed. “It would seem Juliana is quite capable of handling herself in a fight, but she left him alive.”

“And you finished him.”

Head cocked with a grin, Klaus shrugged. “He had  sealed his execution when he took Hayley. He should be glad Juliana found him first.”

“Wait.” Rebekah shook her head, one hand moving to her hip while the other gestured toward her brother.  “If you saw Juliana, then you know-”

“Of the compulsion, yes.” He stopped, lifting the bow from the floor and placing it on the small end table against the wall. “Elijah found her first, with Hayley. I followed Tyler’s trail and came upon their conversation before my presence was known.” His eyes remained on the bow, fingers tracing each smooth and intricate curve. “Had the truth come from anyone else, I’d have ripped their tongue out and called them a liar; but a compulsion of such detail is all too fitting of our father.” Another moment of silence passed before he faced his sister. “How long have you known?”

Rebekah sighed, crossing her arms. She remained wary, her weight shifting before she answered. “Three hundred years ago, when we arrived on the ship.” A twinge of guilt wrapped around her words. “You and Elijah were unloading Finn and Kol’s coffins when I saw something running through the woods. My curiosity got the better of me and I followed.”

“Juliana.”

Rebekah nodded. “She had been living here for some time. When word of a ghost ship reached the town, she came to investigate and caught sight of you on deck.” She sighed, looking away. “She told me everything and begged me to keep her secret.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Subtle tones anger wrapped in betrayal resurfaced. “I could have spent the last three centuries finding a way to rid her of the compulsion!”

“You mean other than killing Mikael?” Rebekah stepped forward, her own voice rising to challenge him. “You don’t think about your actions, Nik, you never do. The moment you heard her name, you would have chased after her and you know it!” Lips set in a thin line; she held his stare. “We cannot break the compulsion because we cannot kill our father. Or do you think we flee from him for sport?”

“Why not use magic?” Cami’s voice sounded from the doorway, halting their confrontation. 

“Camille.” Klaus’s tense demeanor softened, her presence reminding him of the crossroads he now faced. He had grown fond of her, and had their interactions continued, it may have evolved into love, but Juliana’s presence changed everything. He cared for Cami, but she wasn’t his first- she wasn’t Juliana; a choice was coming, but for Klaus, it was no choice at all.

“What are you doing here?” Rebekah glanced between Cami and Klaus.

“It’s ten. Your brother compelled me to come write his memoirs at this time every morning.” Her sarcastic stare turned to Klaus. “Remember?”

Klaus huffed, his hand covering his mouth before sliding down his jaw. “Yes, of course. Perhaps we can forgo today’s session?”

“No, wait.” Rebekah stepped past her brother, finger aimed at Cami. “What did you mean when you said use magic? How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know that you're trying to break someone’s compulsion.” She paused. “It wouldn’t make sense in a world with vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and witches for compulsion to be the one thing written in stone. If magic gave you those abilities, why can’t it take them away?”

Klaus turned his attention back to Rebekah, Cami’s words resonating as his mind began strategizing. “It would take a witch of immense power to undo an Original’s compulsion.”

“Davina.” Rebekah eyes glistened, a hint of a grin on her lips before turning to a frown. “Marcel would never agree to it. He won’t let us anywhere near her.”

“You sound like you have some things to discuss, so if you don’t mind.” Cami said with an awkward chuckle as she backed away. “Come find me at the bar later, Klaus. If you want.”

Rebekah watched him nod farewell before the door closed. “I expect you’re already plotting how you might manipulate Davina?”

“Elijah and Hayley should be along shortly.” His gaze hardened, eyes rising to his sister’s disapproving stare. “It’s a beautiful day, Rebekah. I’d suggest enjoying the fresh air while you can.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

Shifting his weight, Klaus raised a finger at his sister. “It means I haven’t decided whether I want to dagger you or bite you for lying to me over the last three hundred years.”

Rebekah’s nostrils flared, her eyes narrowed as she met his threatening stare. “Daggering, biting, where does your wickedness end?”

“My wickedness is self-preservation!” His voice rattled the walls. “I wouldn’t need to go to such lengths were I not beset on all sides by incompetence and treachery.” He turned for Juliana’s bow, lifting it with care. “Three hundred years and all you did for her was help her hide.”

“There is no pleasing you. Perhaps I did Juliana a favor by letting her remember you as you were when you had a heart.”

“A heart?” Klaus grinned. “I assure you, dear sister, I have a heart. I simply refuse to place it in the hands of those I can’t trust.”

ii

“Klaus’s child.” No matter the number of times she replayed the conversation, Juliana struggled to accept what she knew was truth. The words left a bitter taste on her tongue, her mind drifting to fantasized images of Hayley and Klaus intertwined. “Is my life some cosmic joke? Entertainment for the gods?”

With no bow to string or arrowheads to sharpen, Juliana’s idle fingers found small blades of brush along the waterline as she sat in the soft dirt, her arms propped on her raised knees. As her nails stripped the foliage piece by piece, her thoughts drifted; she wanted to be angry, to hate Hayley or even have the desire to kill her, but she couldn’t. There was an element of truth in her confession: it was nothing more than an act of passion brought on by too much alcohol, a scenario all too fitting for Klaus.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” A new voice pulled her mind from its fog, a tall, matronly woman with blonde hair and kind eyes approaching from the treeline beside her. “I saw you take down those men.”  

Juliana studied the newcomer, her body tensing in anticipation of hostility.

“Dwayne was one of ours.” She stopped to stand beside Juliana, her body facing the water. “I asked him not to follow that hybrid, but-” She sighed, her face saddening.

“You’re a wolf.”

“In a way.” The woman flashed a grin, her eyes moving to the small book in her grasp. “Sorry, my name is Eve. Do you mind if I sit?” Her hand gestured to the space between them.

Juliana studied her a moment before nodding and returning to the plant stem in her fingers. “You don’t have the same scent as your packmate.”

Eve chuckled. “I was born in the Crescent bloodline, but never triggered my curse.”

“So, you’ve never killed anyone.”

“I’m probably one of the few werewolves who can admit that.” She turned to Juliana with a grin. “That girl you rescued; do you know her well?”

Juliana shook her head. “I hadn’t met her before today. I chased Tyler down because he trashed my bike, and when I saw that he had kidnapped a pregnant woman, well,” she smirked, the taste of his blood still fresh on her tongue. “I don’t take kindly to that sort of thing.” She turned her attention to Eve. “Why was Dwayne with him?”

“Tyler had promised to turn him into a hybrid, but he was sparing with the details. That’s one reason Dwayne was the only one who agreed to go with him.” Her lips formed a thin line. “It’s sad, his choices resulted in his death, but maybe it’s for the best. If they needed to harm her or the baby to get what they wanted-” she shook her head. “That’s not the Crescent way.”

Juliana had encountered many werewolf packs in her life, but none as humble or  _ human  _ as this.  “Where is the rest of the Crescent pack?”

A low growl answered her question, a gold-eyed grey wolf emerging into the clearing.

“They’re here.” Eve nodded to the wolf. “That’s Jackson, the alpha.”

Juliana found herself pulled into the golden irises studying her; though they rested in an animal’s skull, there was something uniquely human behind them. “It’s obvious from their size, they’re not hybrids. How are they in wolf form in the middle of the day?”

“Are you familiar with the vampire, Marcel Gerard?” Eve said as Jackson snarled.

“Enough.”

“He took over New Orleans after the Mikealson family left a hundred years ago. He didn’t like the werewolves outnumbering his own kind, so he ran them into the bayou.” She looked around. “But that wasn’t enough. When the wolves continued to thrive out here, Marcel hired a witch to contain the threat.” A solemn shadow fell over her face as more wolves emerged from the trees, circling the women. “She reversed nature: created a curse that would make them wolves except under a full moon.”

Juliana scoffed, her eyes rolling with disgust. “What does magic touch that it doesn’t spoil?” She glanced at the pack. “Is there a way to break it?”

Jackson shook his head, huffing as his claws dug into the soft dirt.

“The most obvious is having the witch who cast the spell remove it, but since we don’t know who Marcel hired, that’s not probable.” Eve brushed her hands together, the book resting in her lap. “The only other option is a union of two alphas, one being untouched by the curse. The unification would grant their strength and abilities to the entire pack: every member who follows.”

“So by the second alpha being unaffected by the curse, the pack would regain their human form.” Juliana paused, eyes widening before she stood. “That’s not happening.”

“Oh no, not you, honey.” Eve stood in kind. “The alpha would need to share Crescent blood, which is why we have remained this way for over two decades.” Her gaze once more returned to the pages in her hands. “To be honest, when I saw Hayley, I had hoped- no, forget it.”

“Is this where I ask you to continue before your small, hope-filled guilt trip spurs me into wanting to help you?” Juliana lifted a brow, her tone cautioning Eve to choose her answer carefully.

Eve chuckled, surprised by Juliana’s callus reply. “No, this is where I tell you you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need. Pack blood or not, wolves need to stick together, right?” For the first time, she extended the small, leather-bound book to Juliana. “If you see Hayley again, will you give this to her?”

Curiosity urged Juliana to accept the offering; she hadn’t remembered Hayley dropping this item. Amber eyes watched Eve return the depths of the bayou with her pack before her attention drifted to the frayed edges of the cover. Someone had stamped a crescent moon into the smooth cover; the more she stared, the stronger the sensation that something bigger loomed on the horizon.

“Oh, Juliana, what are you getting yourself into this time?” She whispered, her fingers pushing the cover and first few pages back. To her surprise, each page held a list of names and birthdays. “A genealogy? What would Hayley want with this?”

She continued to scan each page, the lists dating back centuries, recording each birth, marriage, and death of a family known as the Labonairs. The last page, however, ended halfway down with the name  _  Andrea Lebonair _ and the date  _ June 6, 1991 _ beside it.

With a shrug, Juliana snapped the book shut. “Looks like the Lebonairs ended with you, Andrea.”

The adrenaline from her encounter long faded, exhaustion pulled at her; even immortals needed sleep. Entering the small one-room cabin, she looked at the wood-burning stove at the back, a twin bed along the wall beside her. It was humble, but it was shelter. “Beats sleeping on the ground.” She sighed, wincing as the metal springs beneath the mattress squeaked under her weight. The future remained unknown, but one thing was certain: her time in New Orleans had just begun.

ii

Mid-afternoon was usually a quiet time at Rousseau's and the usual time Klaus chose to visit Cami. She was easy to find, her blond ponytail and jean shorts drawing his eye as she wiped down the tables in the back. Regret tugged at the furthest regions of his mind as he watched her; somehow the ones closest to him always end up hurt.

“I should apologize for the display with Rebekah earlier.” He smirked when she startled, turning to face him with her hand on her chest.

“Klaus, you scared me.” She smiled, relaxing before gesturing him to an empty table. “There’s nothing to apologize for, I’m more concerned about you. Is everything all right?” She rested her hand on his arm as he sat beside her.

He stayed silent for a moment, focused on her touch. “It will be.” Meeting her eyes was difficult and he couldn’t understand why. “I discovered my sister had been lying to me for the past three centuries, allowing me to believe someone I cared about was dead in order to keep me placated.”

“Why would she lie about that?” Cami tilted her head, her hand caressing his arm.

“It’s a complicated situation. You see, this friend has been compelled to kill me the next time we meet, so I suppose Rebekah thought she was protecting us both with her silence.”

Before Cami could respond, a short vibration sounded from her pocket. “It’s another text from Marcel, sorry.” She flashed an apologetic grin before checking the screen and placing it back. “He’s bringing someone to the Dauphine Street Music Festival tonight, a girl he’s been mentoring.”

_ Davina _ . Klaus lifted his head to meet Cami’s stare. Could it be so easy? “And how does that concern you?”

“Apparently, she’s going through a hard time, rebelling against authority, anger issues, emotional outbursts.” She shrugged, glancing to the table. “I guess with my psych degree he thinks I can set her straight, but I already told him no.”

Klaus’s eyes widened as his mind began to work. The opportunity he needed had all but fallen into his lap. He could use this to his advantage. “I’m afraid I must insist you change your answer.”

Stunned realization paled Cami’s face as she fell against the back of her chair, arms folded over her chest. “You’re not giving me a choice, are you?”

A sigh fell from Klaus, his jaw slackened but his voice silent.

“Why bother with being polite? Why do you let me think I have a say in my decisions anymore?” Anger laced her words but did not hide the hurt beneath.

“Because, despite what you may think, I care for you, Camille.” Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the table. “I like the way your mind works. Perhaps under different circumstances we might have been more.” He paused, his fingers interlocking. “However, I do not have the luxury of passing up tonight’s opportunity. In addition to being Marcel’s rather potent weapon, Davina is the only one with enough power to remove an Original’s compulsion, as you suggested. In fact, I should thank you; had you not mentioned the use of magic, I’m not sure we would have thought of it.”

Despite his attempts at keeping her out, Cami saw the pain fueling his every move. “Klaus-”

With one swift motion, Klaus’s hand gripped the back of her head, his face inches from her. He needed to quench the spark between them; he could not allow her any further past his guard if he was to restore what he had with Juliana. The depth of eyes enraptured her, lulling her into a trance as his words became law. “The girl needs your help. Call Marcel back and tell him you’d be happy to oblige and alert me the moment you see an opportunity to negotiate Davina into cooperating.”

 


	7. The Pain of the Past

 

 

 

 

 

_Come with me, Juliana. Let's leave this place, be free of the monsters who condemn us._

The desire flickered across her face before fear caused her to hug her knees; knowing the hell she endured and being powerless to stop it hurt more than anything Mikael was capable of.

Klaus struggled to hide his frown when she flinched at his touch, his fingers tucking her hair behind her ears. She wasn't afraid of his hand, but that failed to lessen the hurt her instinctual reaction brought. "Juliana-"

"If you want to leave, Klaus, I won't hate you. It's only a matter of time before your father tries to kill you." Her head rested on his shoulder as they sat beneath her window, the forest surrounding them illuminated by moonlight.

"I could say the same of your mother." He placed a kiss on her head as his fingers intertwined with hers. If she knew sanctuary nowhere else, she would know it in his arms. "You try to hide the bruises, love, but I see them. I see every flinch when I touch you, every terrified glance at the slightest sound within your home."

Her head lifted but her fingers tightened around his.

"I want to protect you, Juliana, but I don't know how to do that without running away."

The dull shift of ice in his glass caught his attention. It was real and present and not part of his memories. If he could feel cold, maybe the ice melting in his whiskey and clinking against the sides would have spared him the haunting memory. How different would their lives be had he convinced her to escape? Had they understood the fatal danger waiting on the horizon; would she have still chosen to stay? His cowardice was the reason he needed to shoot her bow in order to feel close to her. His weakness the reason his most vivid memory of their bond was her blood soaked body limp in his arms. It wasn't until this morning that Klaus realized how incomplete he was without Juliana by his side.

"Archery is a new look for you, brother." Elijah approached from behind, stopping beside the stump Klaus used as a table. "I haven't seen you use a bow since the days of our mortality."

Ignoring his brother's presence, Klaus raised another arrow.

"Rebekah informed me of your plan to use Davina to break Juliana's compulsion." Elijah placed his hands in his pockets. "Are you certain it is worth the risk?"

Klaus huffed, leaning the bow against the stump before grabbing his glass. "Enough pleasantries, Elijah, what do you want?"

"Very well." Lips pursed, Elijah studied his brother. "Should your scheme work, you have a real chance at reconnecting with Juliana, yet you seem burdened by the task."

Klaus smirked, throwing back the final swig of his drink before sitting on the stump. Of all his siblings, Elijah had remained his confidante, never giving Klaus doubt whether he would have his brother's support or be able to earn his forgiveness. In the decades following Juliana's death, Elijah was his anchor; the only person who still saw the man behind the beast and fought for his redemption. "I can't help but wonder what she will see after so much time." He stared at his empty glass. "The boy she knew is long dead."

"You fear she will reject you?"

"I  _fear_  nothing!" Klaus snapped, his graveled voice nearing a growl. Although he wouldn't admit it, Elijah spoke the truth. "She is compelled because of me. Our father's hatred for her comes from my existence."

Shoulders dropping with a sigh, Elijah glanced to the arrows lodged in the trunk a short distance away before sitting beside Klaus. "Am I to believe your fervent desire to release her of our father's compulsion is because of a sense of indebtedness and not because of your lingering affections for her?"

"Juliana," Klaus's lips formed a thin line, his head dropping before he straightened, "is one of the few lives in this world I do not wish to take. Her only sin was loving me, and for that she deserves neither curse nor execution."

"Niklaus-"

The glass shattered against the ground as it flew from Klaus's hand. He rose, pacing before Elijah while his fingers threaded through his sandy hair. He wouldn't admit it, not yet; not until the situation made sense. If his hybrid nature changed him, then she must have changed. Relying on the memory of Juliana's mortality was nothing short of foolish, but when has love ever agreed with logic?

Klaus's reply came through gritted teeth. "She asked Rebekah to lie to me, Elijah, for three  _hundred_  years. My reputation spans the globe, if that is not enough to convince her of my darkness, then our sister regaling her with stories of our-  _disagreements_  surely has."

"And yet she came to New Orleans, knowing you were here. If she harbored any ill will, why not make an attempt on your life? Or conspire with your enemies, considering the sheer number of them?" Fingers straightening before interlocking, Elijah shrugged. "You seem certain she will reject you, but Juliana came when our sister asked and has remained nearby when the request was completed."

"Yes, to find  _you_  at  _Rebekah's_  request. I wonder if she would have done the same had I been the one in peril."

Elijah sighed. "When she explained her compulsion, it was my understanding she must lay eyes on you for it to trigger. Surely you are clever enough to devise a form of communication around this? If you believe she is to be a potential enemy, might it prove wise to gauge her intentions toward you beforehand?"

Elijah's words swam through Klaus's mind, his eyes widening as his hands clapped together. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

Without another word, Klaus vanished, his supernatural speed returning him to the house and up the stairs until he stood in the doorway of his room. He didn't care for elaborate decor, the bed and furniture the same as they had been centuries before.

Closing the door behind him, Klaus crossed the room and pulled the closet doors open. At first glance the contents seemed normal, a variety of shirts, jeans, and a few leather jackets, but that was not what he searched for. Instead, his eyes moved past the clothing, to a thick drape, coated in dust. For all the pain that object caused, he could never bring himself to burn it; letting go was worse than saying goodbye.

The three wooden legs beneath the cloth scraped against the hardwood floor as he pulled the object from the depths of the closet. Hesitation held his hand inches from the cloth, the slightest tremble on his fingertips. Would it still bring suffering? A painful reminder of what was lost?

With one quick pull the drape fell to the ground, revealing a young woman's portrait. With bated breath, Klaus's eyes explored the brush strokes, some delicate while others were deep and fueled with anger. The afternoon sun fell through the windows, breathing life into her flowing locks and smaller braids. Amber eyes stared into his soul, threatening to come alive at any moment while red lips smiled from behind the white rose at her nose. The intricate lines challenged his perception of reality; had he not painted it himself he would have called it magic.

"Juliana." He whispered, eyes moving to the sketch pad on the bedside table. "I pray mercy still inhabits your heart—for both our sakes."

ii

The sound of splintering wood followed by a sharp thud forced Juliana from her slumber. Claws digging into the bed, her body remained still while her hearing combed the outside world; had Tyler returned? Did the crescent wolves change their minds and want her gone?

After several moments of hearing only her own heartbeat, Juliana placed her bare feet on the ground and rose. The noise had been too sharp for a bird colliding with the cabin, but no further threat stood out. "Who is there?"

When the bayou remained void of reply, she ventured through the screen door. Nostrils flared as she searched for a scent and found none. Had she imagined it? Then she saw it: an arrow,  _her_ a lodged in the exterior wall, head buried in the wood and the shaft wrapped in tan paper.

"What the hell?" Throwing a cautionary glance to the tree line before removing the letter, she frowned.

No sooner had the contents been revealed, an involuntary gasp deflated her chest as her eyes swam with tears. This must be a prank, a cruel joke, but there was no denying the hand in which someone wrote the words:  _Until the sun dies…_

Blinking back tears her blurred gaze explored the simple black lines curving to form a familiar silhouette. It required no effort to see her flowing hair framing the tender smile behind the rose petals; this moment, this  _memory_  remained dear to her, and now it was clear Klaus remembered it fondly.

_Are you sure?_  Traces of hesitation danced in the question while light kisses along her neck drew out the words.

"You've asked me three times, Klaus, my answer won't change. I want it to be you. I want  _you._ "

Delight filled his kiss as nervous hands explored her curves. His touch sent her heart racing, anticipation fluttering her breath. The pain rapidly gave way to pleasure, every hair on her body standing on edge as they became one and although short lived, Juliana regretted nothing. Niklaus captured her body, heart, and soul; in this moment, nothing existed save the two of them beneath the crescent moon.

A wide smile spread across his face, Klaus lay in the lush grass before pulling her to his side, her head on his chest. "I love you, Juliana."

"What?" Raising her head, she met his gaze.

He grinned before caressing her cheek, the touch as tender and kind as his voice. "I love you."

She paused. Their affections had been known for some time, his love obvious in every word and glance, but to hear the confession caught her by surprise. "How long will you love me?"

His smile faded. "What do you mean? Do you not trust that I speak truly?"

"How long will you love me, Niklaus Mikaelson?" She giggled. "Will you love me when my golden hair turns grey and I no longer have the strength to draw a bow? Or when my skin is wrinkled and my body scarred from bearing children, will you still love me then?"

His brilliant smile returned with soft laughter, his hand slipping behind her head as he rolled on top of his lover. Silence filled to space between them, his soft lips brushing hers. "Juliana, I will love you until the sun dies and the moon fades to dust. Until the mountains crumble and the oceans run dry. Until the end of time, from this life into the next, I will love you."

ii

Klaus watched as the setting sun danced in the water behind Juliana, her figure bathed in golden light. Watching from a distance, he remained downwind of the cabin.

"Who is there?"

It took everything to remain stationary. How many times had his mind wandered to this fantasy? Even at this distance, her scent drove him mad; wildflowers and cedar filled his nostrils and for a moment he was not a murderous beast or heartless hybrid, but a young boy longing for his missing half.

Throat tightening as tears glossed his eyes, Klaus watched her open the letter. She stifled the first sob, but her emotions overcame as she fell into the memory. "And the moon fades." Her quivering lips tried to smile. "You still love me?"

"You remember." Cupping his hand over his mouth, Klaus's back rested against the jagged bark while his eyes moved skyward. Not only did she remember, but she returned his feelings; the time for longing and reminiscing was over. Now was the time to act. He  _would_ free her, at any cost.

Without warning, the phone in his inner jacket pocket vibrated, his head snapping down as he opened the message.

_Marcel and Davina are at the bar. She's waiting to see one of the performers, a guy named Tim. Sounds like she likes him._

"Thank you, Camille." He grinned at the phone, the screen going dark as he placed it back in his jacket. Klaus had a talent for strategy, that was no secret, but the ease with which this fell into place seemed divine. Eyes slipping closed, his mind steeled against what came next. "I pray you'll forgive me, but if I don't act now, I'll lose this chance."

With a deep breath, he moved around the tree- speed and stealth bringing him to the edge of the porch. His thundering heart leapt to his throat when she straightened, his name whispered from her lips.

"I have triggered your compulsion and for that you have my apology." His breath caught when her head whipped to face him, shimmering golden eyes surrounded by black as she fought against the snarl growing across her lips.

"If you knew what would happen, why did you come?" Her voice wavered with anger and betrayal.

Sympathy grace his smile. "To save you."

Claws digging into the wood until her fingertips bled, Juliana struggled to fight the compulsion; a fight they both knew she would not win. Klaus recognized the moment her will surrendered, the fear twisting to rage, bloodlust burning in her eyes as she lunged for him.

Jaw clenched; Klaus stepped aside. He was accustomed to the feral violence of a hybrid, her movements quick but predictable. Although each slash and swipe missed, his heart ached; he had promised to protect her, but to fulfill those words, he would have to kill her. Fate was indeed a cruel mistress to grant the thousand-year-old desire but force him to watch the light fade from her amber eyes twice was a nearly unbearable task.

In one fluid motion, one hand found the base of Juliana's skull while the other clutched her jaw. The snapping vertebrae roared through his ears, her body falling lifless in his arms. He hadn't realized his legs gave out until he sank to the ground with her collapsing form. Chills coursed through his veins; his mind understood the temporary state of her death, but his heart continued to sink. Twice her broken body lay in his arms and twice he was responsible.

Gasping for air, he cradled her face, the memory of being soaked with her blood nearly overwhelming him. Pins and needles crawled across his skin as his body went numb; of the innumerable times he dreamed of holding her again, this was not one he prayed for.

Hot tears fell down his cheeks as his shaking hands pushed her loose hair aside to reveal her face. Shutting his eyes tightly, he kissed her brow and soaked in her scent. "I promise this will make sense. I will atone for all I've done to you, and when this is over-" His eyes opened to reveal glowing golden irises. This was not the end, this was only the beginning. "You will have the world."

ii

The festivities filled the streets of New Orleans, the music carrying for miles. The pungent aroma of alcohol and various vendor food overwhelmed Klaus's heightened smell, his nose wrinkling in disgust. With Juliana safely inside St. Anne's, his attention was free to move the final pieces of his plan in place.

Cami had sent another text en route describing the boy holding Davina's interest. Marcel had left some time earlier, but his men remained on watch.

"See you later, Tim! Great show tonight!" A voice rose above the jazz music and laughter, a young teen with dark curls and a violin case drawing Klaus's eye as he waved in thanks.

With a grin, Klaus surveyed the crowd before moving toward his target. The festival had been going for hours and would continue for several more; the humans had always been an oblivious species, but even more so when intoxicated and this made following one of them child's play.

Stopping at a small car parked behind the bar, Klaus watched his prey rifle through his pockets. "Hello, Tim." Mischief lightened the hybrid's eyes as Tim startled, nearly dropping the keys now in his hand.

"Do I know you?" Despite the brave face, his thundering heart betrayed the fear which paled his complexion.

With a raised brow, Klaus moved forward, his lower lip pushed out as he shrugged. "No, but we share a mutual acquaintance: Davina." Meeting Tim's eyes, Klaus placed a hand on his shoulder, his gaze pulling the young man into a trance. "You will wait for her at St. Anne's Church. After seeing her in the crowd, you wanted to catch up somewhere more private, so you sent her a text inviting her there."

"Yeah, okay." Tim nodded, his distant gaze falling to the keys in his hand before unlocking his car.

Although he had hours before Juliana would wake, time was not on his side. Klaus returned to the bar, slipping inside as he studied the crowd; he needed to hurry. Marcel had vanished, but his men continued to lurk in the shadows so taking Davina would draw too much attention and result in premature bloodshed. However, with proper motivation, Davina could be prompted to sneak out herself, but a message would need to be conveyed without causing suspicion.

Fingers tapping against the smooth surface of the bar which supported his weight, Cami and Davina held his focus. His gaze drifted across the wooden surface to a small white napkin left behind. Pulling a pen from his jacket, Klaus quickly wrote his message before folding it and gliding through the patrons. He stopped behind Cami, his lips beside her ear as he slipped the note into her hand.

"Tell her this is from one of the performers. Help her sneak out the back and ensure you are not followed."

Conversation was not an option. Cami enjoyed asking questions, one quality he quite liked about her, but for now questions were nothing more than a hindrance- especially questions he was unable and unwilling to answer.

ii

Although the empty sanctuary was better known for the slaughter of nine seminary students than a haven of worship, Father Keiran maintained the building's upkeep. Empty pews and unlit candles did little to form an invitation to the outside, but that didn't matter to the supernaturals. It provided a gathering place where plots and schemes rife with murder to be born.

Klaus hadn't noticed Cami sit beside him in the back pew, nor did he care to hear the conversation between Davina and Tim at the front; instead, his thoughts rested with the silence above. For now the knowledge of Juliana's body resting beside the attic entrance remained a secret.

"Klaus, what is going on?" Cami's concern pulled him from his thoughts, her hand resting on his arm. "You've been acting strange all day and I feel you're shutting me out."

His eyes fell to the ground as his head tilted toward her. What was there to say? The truth was not an option, not when his own mind could barely grasp it.

"You've been walking around all day like you've seen a ghost." She moved closer. "Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

"There is nothing you can do." He said with a whisper. "My darkness is not so easily cured."

"Klaus, what are you talking about?"

Straightening, he pulled away. "I warned you, Camille. I am a selfish creature, unable to care for anything or anyone outside my own desires. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted-"

"No, you don't get to do that." Grabbing his wrist, fierce determination burned in her eyes. "You don't get to push me away because you're afraid of your feelings. If I have to face my demons, my  _brother's_ demons, then you have to face yours as well."

Avoiding demons or feelings wasn't the goal, but she wouldn't understand. Her strong will and tenacity had been one of the first things to attract him, her fighting spirit a refreshing taste in humanity, but everything had changed. Leaning in, Klaus lifted his gaze: what was one more compulsion added to his ledger of misdeeds? "Go. Enjoy the festival, revel in the music and think only of the fun you had."

Guilt and grief had no place in his mind, not now. No longer needing to worry about Cami's safety, Klaus's attention turned to the teens as he stood and entered the main aisle.

"You two are absolutely adorable." His hands clapped with mockery. "Youthful love warms my immortal heart, but I need a word with the young lady on a matter of utmost importance." He stopped, his hand finding Tim's shoulder. "Go sit down, count to one hundred thousand."

With a smirk Klaus passed Davina, her wary gaze following him as he sat on the steps of the altar. "I assume you know who I am?"

She nodded.

"Wonderful, let's get right to it then." He smiled, Davina's sour stare unwavering. "A teen witch living in a church attic, hardly any contact with the outside world; not an ideal situation, is it?" Brows raised with a shrug, his eyes wandered the empty room. "It would seem your circumstances are because of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel, yet he keeps you prisoner in an attic."

"Marcel doesn't keep me prisoner, he keeps me safe." She hissed, fingers curling into fists. "He's my  _friend_."

"I'm sure he is." Klaus stood with his arms held out; his arrogance teased her with a smirk. "But for a young girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, one would think I would prove a better friend. If he could protect you as he claims, why does he not allow you any freedom?" Acutely aware of her fiery stare, Klause faced her as he moved closer to Tim. The taunt feel so easily. "Clearly if Marcel can't protect  _you_ , then those you care for are certainly doomed."

"If anyone threatens people I care about, I'll kill them." Her jaw set, dark eyes flickering between Klaus and Tim.

Klaus stopped, his hand resting on the back of the pew beside him. Davina spoke with strength, undaunted by his implied challenge and that intrigued the hybrid. "Well then, it seems to me Marcel needs you far more than you need him." Wagging a finger, he continued. "Perhaps you've known this all along: your  _dear friend_  Marcel fools you into doing his bidding, all the while allowing you to rot in an attic while young Timothy forgets all about you and moves on with his life."

Without warning, Klaus's blood became fire, the white-hot pain surging through every inch of his body. Sweat formed on his brow. He wanted to scream, to rip his skin from his body, but that would be a display weakness; a teenage girl would have bested him. Ripping her throat out would stop the agony, but she needed to be alive if she was to serve his purpose.

Nostrils flared, Davina stepped forward. "Feel that? Your blood is boiling from the inside."

Resistance had been expected, but not a challenge. Had he mistaken Davina for a defenseless child, malleable with the smallest effort? So this was the potential Marcel saw, the reason he kept her for himself. If confronting her directly wasn't an option, then leverage would be required.

"You say you can protect the ones you care for, but I'm not so certain." Instantly, Klaus's arm was around Tim's neck, his eyes glowing gold while black lines crawled down his cheeks. "How I admired your skill on the violin, Timothy, a shame to cut your potential short."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Davina demanded through a trembling voice, the inferno beneath Klaus's skin ceasing.

Tightening his hold, Klaus held Davina's challenge. "I hope I won't have to, but that depends on you, sweetheart."

Davina's lip curled into a snarl, the air vibrating with power. Klaus's hair stood on edge, his skin tingled as the girl's magic filled the room. Flames erupted from every candle around them, the wooden pews shaking as the earth trembled. With a roar, she threw her hands forward, the glass in every window shattering as an unseen force exploded throughout the sanctuary. With no time to react, Klaus landed on his back, Tim sliding from his grasp as the blast threw them through the door.

It wasn't the most powerful magic he'd seen, but for a teenage girl, Klaus stood impressed. If anyone had the power to remove compulsion, on  _Original's_  compulsion at that, it was Davina. Falling to her knees, Davina held her head as the magic dwindled. The display had taken a toll, and this was his chance for checkmate. If she wouldn't be open to an alliance, then blackmail would have to suffice.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Klaus moved to his feet, dragging Tim to the balcony above. Silent and watchful, Klaus waited for her to recover.

"Tim?" Davina called for him, her head lifting from her hands. "Tim!" Her voice rose as she moved down the aisle, panic driving her steps. Her voice echoed as she fled the sanctuary, searching the foyer for any sign of him.

"Please don't hurt me." Tim choked, Klaus's fingers wrapped around his neck as he watched Davina move out of sight.

Klaus paused, his lips forming a thin line before he answered. "No."

No scream or cry came before the collision of Timothy's body and the wooden floor below. Adaptation was part of the game, and Klaus was a master. This wasn't what he planned, but he would use it, regardless.

"Tim!" Davina's hands flew to her mouth as his pained gasps and groans called her attention. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Her voice trembled as she lifted his head into her lap. "This is all my fault."

"You really should be more careful." Klaus leaned against the door frame behind her, arms folded over his chest.

"Stay away." She snarled.

Hands held out, his brows raised. "Now, let's not be hasty. My blood can heal him, after all."

"For a price."

"For a favor." Kneeling beside Tim, he grinned. "I had hoped to ask as a friend, but you left me no choice."

"What do you want?" Hatred coated the question.

Rolling his sleeve, Klaus held her stare. "I have a friend who needs compulsion removed. Do it, and young Timothy will live to see another day. Decide quickly, I can't heal the dead."

"Okay, fine." Tears fell on Tim's pale cheeks, his wheezing breaths growing shorter. "Heal him, I'll do it!"

It took only a moment for Klaus's blood to repair the damage. Chest lifting, Tim inhaled deeply as the pain faded and life returned to his face. Davina laughed with relief, gentle strokes wiping her tears from him.

"Now." Klaus pulled him close. "You will go home and remember nothing, including seeing Davina. You played the festival and enjoyed yourself."

"What? No!" Davina frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"If he remembers seeing you, odds are he will come knocking, and if he does, your enemies may try to use him as leverage against you."

"Like you."

Her bitter words pulled an arrogant smirk across his lips, his eyes moving to the stairs of the attic. "Exactly." Hand held out, he lifted Davina to her feet. "Now, about that favor."


End file.
